Desire and Denial
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are drunk! Haldir makes a deal with Gimli, and the Orcs and Uruk-Hai join in on placing bets. A/L SLASH! Final chapter up! Sequel coming relatively soon!
1. Desire and Denial

Note: I know that elves probably can't get drunk, especially with their Elven healing abilities, but this fic just begged to be written! Legolas is drunk in this fic, so be prepared. I made a little side-effect that alcohol has on elves! *grins wickedly* None of these characters are mine! Gets a little lemony between Legolas/Aragorn. This takes place after Gandalf dies and before the Company reaches Lothlorien.  
  
Desire and Denial  
  
Part 1  
  
********************  
  
Town of Metheal  
  
********************  
  
Legolas sat in the inn glumly, drinking the rest of his tea. His thoughts were focused on what had occurred less than six hours ago. He sighed, feeling very much alone.  
  
Merry and Pippin watched the elf, scheming. They sat at a table by themselves.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Pippin?" Merry asked his friend, nervous.  
  
"Relax, Merry. It's just a bit of wine," Pippin said reassuringly. "He'll thank us for it later, I'm sure." He stood and walked over to Legolas.  
  
Legolas became dimly aware that someone was watching him and looked at young Pippin. "Hello there, little friend," Legolas said, pretending to be cheerful.  
  
"Would you like me to get you some more tea?" Pippin asked. "Your cup seems to be empty." He gestured and Legolas looked at it.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Legolas said finally. He didn't wish to hurt the hobbit, who was only trying to cheer him up.  
  
Pippin smiled and nodded as he took the cup and went over to the bar.  
  
"Some more tea, please, with wine mixed in," Pippin told the bartender.  
  
He was looked over carefully, before the drink was mixed and handed over.  
  
Pippin politely thanked him and brought the tea/wine to Legolas.  
  
"Thank you, Pippin," Legolas murmured. He took the cup from Pippin and drank from it. Funny, but it now had a different aftertaste than last time. Legolas shrugged. It was good, whatever it was.  
  
Pippin made his way over to Merry, grinning.  
  
"Lets watch him for a while," Merry said anxiously. "For I heard that elves do not have a very high tolerance of alcohol. And it has peculiar side- effects on them."  
  
"He'll be fine," Pippin said impatiently. "Anyway, we'd better meet up with Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, and Sam. They already went to the inn." He grinned. "I hope my plan works."  
  
Merry nodded slowly. "We will come back to get him later, won't we, if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Of course." Pippin all but dragged Merry out of the bar, who looked back at Legolas anxiously.  
  
Legolas didn't even notice that the hobbits had left. He continued drinking his tea and reflecting on the events that had occurred earlier.  
  
************************  
  
Flashback 6 hours ago  
  
************************  
  
They had been walking for over twelve hours, so all were exhausted when a break was finally called by Aragorn.  
  
Even Legolas had been weary. But unlike the others, he did not rest. Instead, his nimble fingers fixed what arrows he could. Most were intact, but about ten were broken. He worked quietly, as the others slept.  
  
Aragorn came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling Legolas. He'd been focused on the arrows.  
  
Legolas's green eyes met Aragorn's grey ones. He fought to keep the longing and love off of his face, as Aragorn spoke to him quietly.  
  
"Why do you not rest, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, concerned for the one he cared for so much.  
  
"I have work to do," Legolas said, willing himself not to betray his feelings. He held up the broken arrow he was working on. "My supply of arrows dwindles daily. I shall not have a chance to work on them again, until we stop to rest in the town of Metheal."  
  
"You look weary, Legolas. What's wrong?" Aragorn's warm breath brushed against Legolas's face as the man knelt down beside him. He looked worried.  
  
"I still grieve for Gandalf, old friend," Legolas admitted, knowing that was only one reason he was tired.  
  
Aragorn's hand touched Legolas's face softly. "Gandalf would not want you to grieve so, Legolas."  
  
Legolas trembled at Aragorn's touch. He unconsciously leaned into the caress.  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas carefully. He longed to do more than just touch him, Aragorn knew.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, as his mouth covered the beautiful elf's lips. Sparks flew through the air.  
  
Legolas responded to the kiss sweetly, before jerking away.  
  
Aragorn attempted to approach Legolas, but Legolas backed away, shaking his head.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn asked him quietly.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Legolas said in anguish. "What of Lady Arwen?" He shook his head again, even as his green eyes betrayed his feelings of confusion and longing.  
  
Aragorn was full of pain and longing as well. He watched as Legolas placed the arrows he'd been working on in his quiver. The elf then walked away silently.  
  
Legolas had quickly climbed a tree, seeking solitude. He remained there until the break was over.  
  
The two hadn't said more than two sentences to each other since.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Legolas was feeling very strange by now. The entire room was spinning around him. He looked around weakly for Merry and Pippin, but did not see them. Legolas had ordered five more cups of the tea he'd been drinking. The bartender had seen Pippin give the mixed tea and wine drink to the elf earlier, so he put wine into it each time.  
  
Frodo entered the bar, searching for Legolas. Merry had confessed to him about what Pippin had done to Legolas's drink. Legolas did not look well at all. Frodo left the bar in a hurry and ran in search of Aragorn.  
  
He didn't have to go far. Aragorn was searching for him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aragorn asked him. "I cannot protect you if you wander off alone."  
  
"Aragorn," Frodo said, looking directly at the man. "I think you'd better see to Legolas," he murmured.  
  
"What has happened?" Aragorn asked, instantly concerned.  
  
"Pippin played a trick on him," Frodo explained. "He gave Legolas wine instead of tea."  
  
Aragorn knew that elves rarely drank alcohol, except on festive occasions. Not only did it stimulate their hormones, but some elves died from it. Aragorn swore under his breath. "Where is he?" he asked.  
  
Frodo pointed to the bar. "I'm going back to the inn, Aragorn." He ran off, hoping that Pippin's plan worked.  
  
Aragorn entered the bar and could not see Legolas at first. Then he saw the elf sitting at a table, surrounded by men. Legolas was trembling slightly and looked ill, for his skin was mostly white. A glazed look was in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn sighed and walked over to Legolas. "Time to go, Legolas," Aragorn told him.  
  
Legolas looked at him blearily. "Is that you, Aragorn?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes. We must return to the inn, Legolas," Aragorn insisted.  
  
Legolas stood, swayed, and fell against Aragorn.  
  
The other men around him protested. One grabbed Legolas's right arm and jerked him back into his seat.  
  
"You ain't leavin' yet, elf," the human snarled.  
  
"Let go of him," Aragorn said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Or face the consequences."  
  
Some of the men eyed him before reluctantly leaving. The man who held Legolas's arm didn't let go.  
  
"He's mine, stranger," the man snarled. "Drunk or not, he's beautiful."  
  
Legolas didn't understand what was going on at all. He gazed at Aragorn in confusion.  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril and pricked the man's throat with it. "Care to repeat that?"  
  
The man glowered and reluctantly let go of Legolas's arm. He stalked away angrily.  
  
Aragorn sheathed Anduril once more. Legolas stood again and fell over. Aragorn sighed and picked the elf up, cradling him in his arms. He carried Legolas out of the bar.  
  
Aragorn was stunned when Legolas twisted in his arms and tried to kiss him.  
  
"Kiss me, Aragorn," Legolas pleaded.  
  
This was going to be a long night, Aragorn thought. He shook his head and carried Legolas to the inn.  
  
Aragorn saw no sign of the others, so he took Legolas up to his room and placed the elf on his bed. He walked over, closed the door, and walked back. He peered down at the pale elf. The effects of the wine would take until morning to wear off. And he would have to watch Legolas carefully to see if he was one of the few elves who were deadly allergic to alcohol.  
  
Legolas moaned and grabbed at Aragorn, catching his sleeve.  
  
"You smell good," Legolas whispered. The elf inadvertently pulled Aragorn onto him.  
  
Aragorn was turned on, in spite of himself as he felt Legolas's graceful, young body squirm beneath his.  
  
Legolas's hands began working on Aragorn's shirt. They then traced their way down Aragorn's hairy chest seductively.  
  
Oh, god, Aragorn swore. Legolas truly wanted him. Unfortunately, the elf was drunk, and Aragorn refused to take advantage of his condition. The human couldn't help tracing the elf's face, though.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, moaning softly. "What's wrong with me?" The only thing he could see clearly was the man on top of him. He longed for Aragorn to touch and kiss him.  
  
"Pippin spiked your tea," Aragorn replied. He tried to get up, but Legolas wouldn't let him. The elf was gripping his wrists tightly. "Legolas, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of that," he said gently.  
  
"You don't want me?" Legolas questioned faintly. He looked hurt and disappointed.  
  
"There's a time and place for everything, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "And I fear you would regret it come morning. But I do want you," Aragorn admitted. "Just not intoxicated."  
  
Legolas surprised Aragorn by unbuckling his belt. "I have always wanted you," he murmured. Aragorn couldn't help moaning softly as Legolas's hands brushed the inside of his thigh and worked their way back up to his dark hair and face.  
  
Still, Aragorn fought to be a gentleman. "Legolas," he protested softly. "We can't, not with you like this."  
  
Legolas saw no problems with it. "Please kiss me, Aragorn." His voice was soft as he ran his hands over Aragorn's back, pulling him closer.  
  
Aragorn reluctantly kissed the elf, who moaned uncontrollably and responded with fire. Aragorn's good intentions were slipping away, as Legolas moved beneath him again.  
  
Legolas's mouth tasted partly of wine, Aragorn noticed. Pippin would give Legolas the most potent wine, he thought, hiding his amusement. Aragorn knew that the particular wine on Legolas's breath held a higher concentration of alcohol than most. It would be interesting to see how Legolas felt in the morning.  
  
Legolas traced Aragorn's chest. "I want you," he said feverishly.  
  
Aragorn sighed and tried to force himself to remember why he couldn't say yes. "You're not yourself, Legolas," Aragorn said, gasping softly as Legolas kissed him, desire gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn's conscience and desire were both fighting for control. Aragorn's hands traveled down to the elf's shirt and slid his hands under it, feeling Legolas's flawless, smooth chest. A whimper of pleasure escaped from Legolas's lips, as Aragorn claimed them.  
  
"I am not drunk," Legolas protested, as Aragorn tried to control his desire for the elf and removed his hands. His face was flushed, and he trembled beneath Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, you are," Aragorn whispered, and it was true. His self-discipline kept him from taking the elf this night, willing or not.  
  
Instead, Aragorn unwillingly stopped Legolas. He wrapped his arms around the elf tightly and held him still, until Legolas drifted to sleep. He did not touch the elf again, though he longed to.  
  
Aragorn gently unwound himself from the elf and covered Legolas with a blanket. He fixed his clothes, and took a seat beside the bed.  
  
Legolas moaned softly.  
  
Aragorn gently leaned over and kissed him. "Sleep, Legolas," he said softly. "I will watch over you."  
  
Legolas sighed and sank into a deeper sleep. His hand reached out and grabbed a hold of the man's arm.  
  
Aragorn was right. It would be a long night.  
  
To be continued (maybe, if liked) 


	2. Aftermath

Note: None of these are my original characters! I know elves probably do not get intoxicated, but it's my fic! Aragorn/Legolas pairing! Takes place the morning after Desire and Denial.  
  
Aftermath  
  
Part 2  
  
Legolas moaned softly. He felt like he was on fire, and his head hurt tremendously. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.  
  
Aragorn sat there, watching him carefully. The elf turned towards him, and Aragorn saw a faint red flush on Legolas's face.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked. "My head hurts." He then realized his hand was gripping Aragorn's arm tightly.  
  
"That fool of a Took put wine in your tea," Aragorn explained. "How do you feel?"  
  
"All right, I think, except for a dreadful headache." Legolas knew he wasn't truly fine, but he wasn't about to admit it to Aragorn. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here," Aragorn told him. "You've never had wine before, have you, Legolas?"  
  
"Very little," Legolas said. He sat up carefully, yet his vision blurred slightly as he did so.  
  
"Do you remember anything from last night, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"Just that the tea tasted a bit strange. I guess I was distracted," Legolas murmured. He flinched and touched his forehead. Legolas's head was throbbing. "Wait until I get my hands on that Took," he muttered.  
  
Aragorn stood, and walked over to his pack. He searched for some herbs that would relieve the elf's headache.  
  
Legolas wondered what had happened last night. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Aragorn was too honorable to do anything if he'd been drunk, he knew.  
  
Legolas was glad Aragorn wasn't looking at him right now, as an image flashed through his memory.  
  
*****************  
  
Flashback  
  
*****************  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said, moaning softly. "What's wrong with me?" The only thing he could see was the man on top of him. He longed for Aragorn to touch and kiss him.  
  
"Pippin spiked your tea," Aragorn replied. He tried to get up, but Legolas refused to let him. He gripped Aragorn's wrists tightly. God, how he wanted Aragorn. His hands were roaming all over the man's body.  
  
"Legolas, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of that," Aragorn said gently.  
  
"You don't want me?" Legolas questioned faintly. He was hurt and disappointed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
A blush spread on the elf's face. He'd tried to put a move on Aragorn while drunk? Legolas was mortified and angry at Pippin.  
  
Aragorn touched his shoulder. "Here, eat these," he said quietly. "They should help your headache."  
  
Legolas took the herbs and ate them. Relief spread through him almost instantly. The raging headache had faded, at least for now. He still felt like he was burning up from the inside out, though.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn warily. "What did –we– do last night, Aragorn?" He chose the words carefully.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. "Nothing, Legolas. I would not take advantage of you like that," he said earnestly.  
  
Legolas looked both relieved and slightly disappointed. "What time are we leaving?" he inquired.  
  
Aragorn said, "You can take time to eat before we go."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I'm not hungry. But I do wish to speak to Pippin about this."  
  
Aragorn mistook the flush on Legolas's face for embarrassment. "I'm sure the hobbit didn't realize what effect wine has on elves, Legolas. He was probably trying to cheer you up."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "I know, but he should not go around intoxicating people. Particularly me."  
  
"I agree," Aragorn said. "Are you all right?" he asked again. Something seemed off to him.  
  
Legolas was annoyed and stood, his anger giving him strength. "I'm fine, I said," he snapped.  
  
Aragorn backed off when he saw that Legolas was upset. Hurt coursed through him.  
  
Legolas looked at him squarely. "I apologize, Aragorn. I should not have taken my anger out on you. Thank you for taking care of me." He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn called after him.  
  
Legolas turned and looked back. "Yes?" He was surprised when Aragorn tossed him his bow and arrows, as well as his short sword. A slight blush appeared on his face. "Thank you, again. I shall be downstairs with the others." Legolas exited the room, sheathing his sword on the way.  
  
Aragorn figured that Legolas was upset because of the trick Pippin had played on him. He gathered his belongings, knowing that he would have words with the young hobbit as well. Pippin must not have known that wine can be deadly to some elves.  
  
He re-packed his bag and walked downstairs to meet the others.  
  
Legolas's face was flushed, as he frowned at Pippin and Merry. "Twas a dirty trick that you played."  
  
"We just wanted you to be happy," Merry said, looking sorrowful.  
  
"Sorry," Pippin mumbled.  
  
Frodo, Gimli, and Boromir watched curiously, not understanding.  
  
"Are you ok, Legolas?" Frodo asked him. The elf didn't look like himself.  
  
"I'm fine, Frodo, no thanks to Merry and Pippin," Legolas said, smiling at Frodo.  
  
Frodo wasn't completely convinced, however. He decided to keep an eye on Legolas.  
  
Aragorn joined them. He took Pippin aside for a reprimand.  
  
"Pippin, did you know that some elves die from drinking wine?" Aragorn asked the hobbit. "Legolas could have been one of them."  
  
Pippin looked horrified. "No," he cried. "I just wanted to make Legolas feel better. Is he ok?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "But don't try that again, Pippin."  
  
Pippin nodded slowly, and they rejoined the group.  
  
Legolas had strung his bow across his back. "I'm ready to leave when you are," he announced to Aragorn.  
  
"So are we," Frodo said. Sam nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about second breakfast?" Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed and shook his head.  
  
Merry looked disappointed. So did Pippin.  
  
"Shall we go?" Gimli inquired. "My axe and I are ready."  
  
"I am ready as well," Boromir stated.  
  
"Then we shall take our leave now," Aragorn said.  
  
The Company set off again.  
  
Legolas was the last in line, as usual. Sweat glistened on his brow, as they traveled for over five hours. He took frequent drinks from his water bag, and disappeared for short periods of time to refill it. The fire within him could not be quenched by mere water.  
  
Frodo watched Legolas anxiously. He could not help but feel that something was wrong. Frodo wished that Gandalf was here, because the wizard would know what to do.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were strangely distant today, especially on Legolas's part. Merry and Pippin felt guilty as they saw the tension between the elf and Aragorn.  
  
Gimli said nothing and walked along silently, though he was worried as well.  
  
Boromir was busy talking to Sam about the best ways of defending oneself against orcs.  
  
Aragorn forced his attention to stay on the task at hand. He had seen that Legolas vanished for a little while often. But he was needed to lead the Company and protect Frodo. He kept his thoughts focused, though it was hard for Aragorn not to fawn over the elf.  
  
After they had been traveling for ten hours straight, Frodo pleaded for a rest. The hobbit could see that Legolas was having difficultly keeping up, though he said nothing.  
  
Aragorn agreed, and they stopped besides a small lake. Most sat on the soft green grass. Merry and Pippin went swimming with just their leggings on. Aragorn stood guard over them silently.  
  
Legolas used his agility to dash up a tree quickly. He stayed up there the entire break, where none of his friends could see the sweat on his face. At least it was hot out, so he had an excuse for it, Legolas thought.  
  
The break was over all too soon for Legolas. He barely managed to keep up with the others, but only Frodo had noticed. The hobbit began asking for rests more frequently.  
  
Days had gone by, and Legolas felt worse. The red flush on his face was always there, so he did his best to keep out of the sight of the others. He took to the trees at night and during breaks, but Legolas knew he couldn't hide the truth for too much longer.  
  
It was worse when they had to battle. His vision blurred constantly, so his arrows were not as sure as they used to be. Legolas fought with his short sword more than he used to. The others had to aid him numerous times when he failed to notice an orc appearing from out of nowhere.  
  
His friends were suspicious, the elf knew. But when they asked, he always said one thing: "I'm fine."  
  
Legolas didn't have an appetite anymore. Sweat ran down his face as he looked down at the others from the tree he sat in. They were taking another break, next to a river. Merry and Pippin were trying to pull Sam into the water. Legolas knew the break would be over soon. He wasn't looking forward to climbing down.  
  
"Time to go," Aragorn called.  
  
Legolas groaned. As he stood, his vision grew worse. He was jumping down the branches when it occurred. He missed a branch.  
  
"Aragorn!" Frodo shouted, as he saw Legolas fall out of the tree he was climbing down.  
  
Aragorn looked up in time to see Legolas hit the ground hard. He raced towards him as fast as he could.  
  
Legolas was in agony. He could barely move or speak.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, as he knelt beside the elf.  
  
A moan was all he got in response. Aragorn turned Legolas's face to him and swore softly. The elf was burning up. The wine had been poison to him, Aragorn thought. And it was just like Legolas to hide it from them.  
  
Legolas tried to sit up, protesting, but Aragorn pushed him down again.  
  
The others came over and watched.  
  
Aragorn looked at Pippin. "He was allergic to alcohol, young hobbit. Please go wet a cloth for him. We've got to bring this fever down."  
  
Pippin gasped and ran to do as he was bid.  
  
Frodo whispered, "I've been watching Legolas since we left Metheal. But he wouldn't tell me what was wrong."  
  
Pippin brought the cool, wet cloth over, and Aragorn placed it on Legolas's forehead. He lifted the elf up slightly, just enough so that he could remove Legolas's cloak and shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gimli growled.  
  
"If we don't bring this fever down, he'll die, Gimli," Aragorn said. "Someone bring me my pack."  
  
Sam ran off to get it.  
  
Boromir looked grave, as he looked the elf over. "He cannot survive this, Aragorn. The poison has been there for days."  
  
"I will not let him die," Aragorn snapped. Sam gave his bag to him, and he searched through it. He found few herbs that could help. Aragorn clenched his teeth and looked at the others. "Do any of you know what daylilies, morning-glories, and poppies look like?" he questioned.  
  
"I know what morning-glories look like," Merry said. "But not poppies and daylilies."  
  
"I know those two," Frodo said.  
  
"Me, too," Sam piped up.  
  
"I know all three," Boromir stated.  
  
"I know daylilies," Pippin whispered, feeling guilty.  
  
"I know all of the herbs as well," Gimli cut in.  
  
"Split into teams," Aragorn said. "Hurry back as soon as you find the herbs. Frodo, assist me, please."  
  
The others ran off into the forest. Sam, Merry and Pippin were a team. Gimli and Boromir were another.  
  
Aragorn touched the elf's face. Legolas's fever was getting worse. There was only one thing he could do to cool the elf down until the other herbs were brought. Frodo watched Aragorn.  
  
"Frodo, follow me," Aragorn said, as he picked Legolas up and carried him over to the river. He waded in until the water reached his chest, and then he lowered Legolas into it. Aragorn held the elf with one arm to make sure he didn't drown. He used his other hand to splash water onto Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas spat out an Elvish curse at Aragorn that made Frodo blush as he stood on the bank.  
  
Aragorn ignored it. It was good that the river was cool, he thought. It would keep Legolas cold for now. The elf jerked free of his grasp, trying to get back to the shore. Aragorn stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
'Let me go,' Legolas snapped in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn held him tightly. 'Legolas, you are very ill. The fever has to be brought down,' he told him.  
  
Legolas squirmed feverishly, and turned his body around to face Aragorn. Pain and longing were in his green eyes.  
  
Frodo watched silently.  
  
To be continued 


	3. In Sickness

Note: None of these are my original characters.  
  
In Sickness  
  
Part 3  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn, as the man gently but firmly held him so he couldn't leave the river. Part of him knew that what Aragorn was saying was true, and the other part of him wanted to kiss Aragorn. He ceased trying to leave the river, because it was making him feel a little better.  
  
Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief as Legolas finally stood still. He was shocked when Legolas suddenly kissed him hard. The air crackled and glittered around them as Aragorn responded to the kiss instinctively.  
  
Frodo averted his gaze, grinning slightly.  
  
Their mouths chased each other hungrily, as Aragorn's hands came up behind Legolas's neck. Then Aragorn shook himself firmly. This was no time to be kissing a feverish elf, even if said elf wanted to be kissed. He pulled back slightly.  
  
'Legolas, you are still not yourself,' Aragorn whispered to him in Elvish.  
  
Legolas knew that that was true. 'I know,' he said quietly, in the Elvish tongue. 'I'm sorry, Aragorn.' Legolas turned away, trying to hide the pain he felt inside of his heart right now.  
  
"We've got the plants!" Sam shouted, as he and the other hobbits ran up, their small hands full of the herbs.  
  
"Aragorn, why are you and Legolas swimming with your clothes on?" Merry asked curiously.  
  
"To cool him off a little," Aragorn said. He slowly let go of the elf and made sure he could stand on his own. Then he waded back to shore and began preparing the daylilies, poppies, and morning-glories.  
  
Legolas was starting to shiver, so he made his way to shore as well, feeling a bit like an idiot. Aragorn obviously didn't want him anymore.  
  
"Sit," Aragorn said firmly to Legolas, when the elf stood there, looking as if a breeze could knock him over.  
  
Legolas reluctantly did so. 'I'm not a pet you can order around, Aragorn,' he muttered in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'You need to take it easy, Legolas.' The foster son of Lord Elrond walked over and knelt next to the elf. Some of the medicine he rubbed on Legolas's face, and the rest he told the elf to eat.  
  
Legolas did so, frowning slightly. He did not like being treated like a little kid, but could not confront Aragorn now. The others in the Fellowship would support Aragorn, at least until Legolas was well again.  
  
Judging from how much better he was starting to feel right now, that shouldn't take more than a day or two. Then Legolas could have a talk with Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn watched the elf carefully. Legolas seemed to be thinking hard about something, but his train of thought was interrupted when he yawned suddenly. The combination of the three herbs were enough to make anyone fall asleep, even an elf.  
  
"You should get some sleep, Legolas. Your fever should be gone by morning," Aragorn said gently.  
  
Legolas threw him a suspicious gaze before standing and walking away. He was annoyed that Aragorn had done this on purpose, to make him fall asleep.  
  
Aragorn kept his eyes on Legolas as the elf wandered over to the trees and sat in one's shade, muttering something to himself. He finally fell asleep, which made both Aragorn and the hobbits relieved.  
  
Boromir and Gimli found their way back. Frodo ran over to tell them to be quieter, for Legolas was asleep. He pointed over to the tree where Legolas slept, and placed his finger on his lips.  
  
Gimli nodded, as did Boromir. They walked over to Aragorn and handed him the plants they'd gathered.  
  
Frodo tentatively walked over to Legolas and covered him with one of his blankets.  
  
"When will we be able to leave again, Aragorn?" Boromir asked.  
  
"On the morrow. His fever will be mostly gone by then," Aragorn replied.  
  
Gimli nodded. "It'll be good to have that crazy elf back to himself again."  
  
"Why, Gimli," Merry teased. "I thought you didn't like elves."  
  
"I don't," Gimli said hastily. "Well, there might be one exception," he mumbled.  
  
Aragorn stood and picked up Legolas's bow and arrows, which had been left on the river bank. He carried them over to Legolas and left them beside the sleeping elf. Aragorn gently placed a hand on Legolas's forehead. The fever had gone down a little.  
  
He fixed the blanket and walked back over to the others.  
  
Hours went by while Legolas slept, and the rest of the Company ate dinner.  
  
Aragorn tensed suddenly. He gestured to everyone. "I'm no elf but I can feel eyes upon us. Draw your weapons and prepare to fight." He looked at Boromir and Gimli. "Try to rouse Legolas, for he cannot do much good asleep."  
  
They nodded and ran over to Legolas.  
  
"Crazy elf!" Gimli said loudly, shaking him.  
  
Legolas mumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid dwarf."  
  
"Wake, Legolas, for a battle is at hand!" Boromir said, shaking the elf as well.  
  
Legolas blinked his eyes open as orcs charged down around them.  
  
"Orcs!" He jumped to his feet, and grabbed his bow and arrows.  
  
Aragorn was relieved to see that Legolas almost himself again, though it was obvious that the elf still had a fever. He drew Anduril and began slashing and stabbing at orcs, killing most of them as a few trickled past him to the hobbits.  
  
Merry and Pippin teamed up, as did Sam and Frodo. They sliced and gutted the orcs as best as they could, dodging blows.  
  
Boromir drew his sword as well and raced over to the fight. He split one of the creatures in half, and stabbed another directly through the heart.  
  
Gimli lunged forward with a battle cry, hacking and swinging with his axe. Many of his opponents fell and did not get up.  
  
Legolas began firing arrows, as he ran over to help. A cry reached his sharp ears. It was Frodo.  
  
"Frodo!" he shouted, looking for the Ringbearer.  
  
"Help!" the hobbit yelled. One of the orcs had grabbed Frodo and thrown him over his shoulder. It was carrying the hobbit away, even as Frodo was stabbing the orc repeatedly with Sting, but it was having no effect. Sting was glowing a bright blue.  
  
Sam was also slashing at the creature. "Drop him!" Sam yelled.  
  
That's when Legolas realized it could not be an orc, then. He didn't know what kind of creature it was. He notched an arrow and shot it directly into the heart of the beast. The beast toppled over dead.  
  
Frodo breathed hard and went back to fighting.  
  
"Duck," Legolas shouted to Merry and Pippin. They did so, and he killed the creature towering over them with a well-timed arrow. Short knives and swords were not effective against whatever these monsters were.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir each ran over to aid the hobbits.  
  
Gimli just kept on swinging his axe, chopping off body parts from the evil beasts.  
  
More of them kept coming. Legolas's agility kept him from being harmed, though not from being grabbed. One of the tallest of the creatures managed to catch a hold of one of Legolas's feet and hiked him into the air upside down. Legolas lost most of his arrows, but managed to catch two. He fired the arrows into the huge creature, which knocked them away with its other hand. Legolas now relied on his fleetness and managed to twist himself up to where he could stab the creature hard with his short sword. This particular creature had thick armor covering most of its skin.  
  
It roared in pain more than anything and flung him away. Legolas slammed directly into Aragorn and they both fell.  
  
"Sorry," he shouted. The elf stood and gave Aragorn a hand up. Aragorn took it and stood as well. They looked at each other for a few moments and then turned back to battling.  
  
Legolas grabbed some arrows and dashed up onto the creatures back. He fired the arrows directly into the creature, which angered it. It took off running around in circles, grabbing at the elf.  
  
Aragorn killed an orc (a regular one) and cut the head off another who was trying to pin Merry down with its sword.  
  
Most of the creatures were dead.  
  
The creature finally caught Legolas, and held him tightly, pinning his arms to his side. Legolas squirmed and wiggled as best as he could. His fever was starting to impair him again, he realized. He needed to finish this quickly. Legolas's vision blurred again.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo called. He could see that Legolas was weakening slightly. Another orc tried to grab him from behind, but Sam sliced it in half.  
  
Aragorn looked around and saw the creature running around in circles, as it held a squirming Legolas.  
  
"Let go of me!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn plugged his ears as Legolas managed to get on hand free and brought it to his mouth. A ear-splitting whistle sounded. Everyone except for Legolas and Aragorn held their ringing ears.  
  
The creature flung Legolas for a second time, bellowing. Once more, Legolas landed on top of Aragorn.  
  
They lay there for a few moments staring at each other, hypnotized by each other.  
  
Gimli ran forward, as did Boromir. They began cutting and hacking at the creature together.  
  
Legolas blushed and stood. After helping Aragorn up, he notched an arrow and shot the creature again. It swung at him, and he leapt out of the way.  
  
The elf's grace served him well as he dodged again and fired another arrow. Aragorn stabbed the creature hard with Anduril, and the hobbits began to attack it as well.  
  
"Can this creature even die?" Gimli shouted.  
  
"It can certainly bleed," Boromir responded.  
  
Aragorn searched the creature, looking for a spot where it was not protected by armor.  
  
"Legolas, aim for the creature's throat," he said, just loudly enough for the elf's sharp ears to hear.  
  
Legolas nodded and ran forward. After picking two arrows up, he used his agility to leap onto the creatures back and climb to the top. The creature grabbed him for a third time and held him upside down.  
  
That was what Legolas had wanted. He notched the arrows and fired them directly into the creatures throat. It slumped to the ground and finally died.  
  
Legolas squirmed free of the creature's grasp and began removing his arrows. He did the same with the orcs, until his good arrows were back in his quiver.  
  
Aragorn walked over to him and asked him softly in Elvish, "Are you better, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "The sleep did me some good, as did your medicine. I should like to go rest some more," Legolas said quietly.  
  
Aragorn looked at him carefully. The elf did seem better, but tired. Legolas made his way over to the tree where he'd been sleeping. He promptly fell asleep again on the bare grass.  
  
Aragorn smiled and shook his head. He walked over and removed the bow and arrows from Legolas's tight grasp. He then took off his cloak and made a sort-of pillow. He placed it under Legolas's head, and then covered him with Frodo's blanket.  
  
Legolas awoke a little when Aragorn lifted his head long enough to place his cloak under it. He was surprised to feel Aragorn's hand gently touch his face and caress it for a few moments, before the human turned and walked away slowly. Before Legolas could reflect on Aragorn's actions, he promptly fell asleep again. Even in his sleep, however, Legolas still longed for Aragorn to touch him again.  
  
Aragorn stood watch that night, as the others got some much needed rest. Most of his attention was focused on a golden-haired elf with eyes the color of a pure emerald. He just couldn't get Legolas out of his mind.  
  
To be continued 


	4. In Health

Note: None of these are my original characters except for Legolas's dead girlfriend! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn!  
  
In Health  
  
Part 4  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Legolas awoke very early the next morning, shortly before dawn. His fever had gone way down, and he felt normal again. He sat up and looked around.  
  
Legolas then saw the blanket which covered him, and Aragorn's cloak and sighed quietly.  
  
The graceful elf stood, and picked up the blanket and cloak.  
  
Legolas walked over to Frodo, who shivered slightly and gently placed the blanket over him. He then looked for Aragorn.  
  
It didn't take him too long to see the figure sitting up next to the fire. Legolas made his way over there carrying Aragorn's cloak.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see who it was. He relaxed slightly to see that it was Legolas.  
  
"You're awake, then. Are you feeling better?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"Much, thanks to you. Here," Legolas said. He handed Aragorn his cloak.  
  
Aragorn took it and noticed that Legolas still did not wear his own shirt or cloak.  
  
Aragorn questioned, "Aren't you cold?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Elves rarely feel hot or cold."  
  
"Take a seat and keep me company if you cannot sleep, Legolas," Aragorn offered.  
  
Legolas nodded and sat beside his friend. "The stars are clear and strong," he mused as he looked up at the fading night sky.  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn said. He was busy looking at Legolas. He could not keep his eyes off of the elf.  
  
Legolas had a hard time keeping his eyes off of Aragorn as well. "How long will we walk tomorrow?" Legolas asked, to break the silence.  
  
"About twelve hours. Can you handle it?" Aragorn regretted those words when he saw Legolas tense.  
  
"I am well for the most part and I know my own limits, Aragorn. I can easily keep up," Legolas said, a little testily. "After all, I am much older than you."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Legolas. Can you blame a friend for being worried?"  
  
Legolas relented a little. "I do not like being treated like a child, Aragorn. Especially by you, when you know that I am over three thousand years old."  
  
"It's hard to tell, Legolas," Aragorn admitted. "Though you may be much older, you seem innocent and young. You certainly don't look as old as you are."  
  
Legolas nodded. "But, please remember that I can take care of myself, Aragorn. I believe today's battle proves that."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Which part? Where you were getting shaken like a leaf by whatever that thing was?"  
  
Legolas frowned slightly. "I did kill it," he protested.  
  
"I know, Legolas. I was just teasing you," Aragorn said.  
  
"Oh." Legolas grew silent again.  
  
The silence stretched out for a few moments. Each were thinking of the kisses they'd shared.  
  
"Aragorn, I feel I need to apologize," Legolas said in a low voice, a little uncertain.  
  
"For what, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"For kissing you like that," Legolas whispered, blushing a little. "Wine does have strange effects on elves."  
  
"They certainly do," Aragorn said. "But tis all right, Legolas." Legolas's apology hurt, for he'd enjoyed the kisses and thought the elf had as well. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Aragorn asked suddenly.  
  
"I have had a few relationships, before, Aragorn," Legolas told him. "Though I currently do not have one."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Do you think you will ever marry, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear that question. "I've never really thought about it before, Aragorn." He frowned and thought for a few moments.  
  
Aragorn watched the elf carefully.  
  
"I suppose I would, if I genuinely loved the one I was to marry. But I do not see that happening any time soon, Aragorn. My heart still hurts from the loss of my last love," Legolas murmured.  
  
"What happened to your love?" Aragorn asked, his eyes full of compassion.  
  
"The orcs killed her," Legolas said solemnly. "They attacked her scouting party and killed her and everyone who was with her. I was going to ask her to marry me, when she returned."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Legolas, for your loss."  
  
"Twas two hundred years ago, Aragorn. I am all right now." Legolas looked at Aragorn, licking his lips slightly.  
  
Aragorn surprised himself by kissing Legolas's warm, moist lips softly. Legolas closed his eyes as he responded sweetly, and felt Aragorn's arms go around him. The kiss deepened as their tongues entered each other's mouth.  
  
Aragorn tilted Legolas's face towards him and kissed him again. Legolas moaned softly as his hands pulled Aragorn closer to him. The man leaned Legolas back on the ground, as Legolas began to remove his shirt.  
  
The elf froze, however when he saw Lady Arwen's necklace.  
  
"Aragorn," he whispered, his voice sad and broken.  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas and saw the one that he loved gazing at Arwen's necklace.  
  
He sighed softly. He could see that Legolas was confused, torn between desire and love, as well as his morals.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn murmured in the elf's ear. "When we have finished this quest, I shall tell Arwen that I am in love with another."  
  
"Who?" Legolas asked, trembling slightly.  
  
"You, Legolas." Aragorn's grey eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
The blond elf gazed up at him. "But she loves you-" Legolas was cut off by another kiss.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Legolas was filled with joy to hear those words come from Aragorn's lips.  
  
'I love you, too, Estel,' Legolas whispered in Elvish.  
  
"I know."  
  
They kissed again, harder this time.  
  
What Legolas and Aragorn didn't know was that eyes were upon them.  
  
The hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir watched them discreetly.  
  
"Close your eyes, young ones," Boromir hissed. "You shouldn't be watching this."  
  
"Neither should you," Frodo hissed back. "Stop whispering."  
  
"You stop whispering," Gimli muttered as he spied on the two lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god!" Pippin exclaimed softly. He and Merry grinned at each other and turned back to watch Legolas and Aragorn making out.  
  
Merry cheered loudly, but Sam cut him off.  
  
"Merry, be quiet. Legolas will hear us," he hissed in Merry's ears.  
  
All continued watching.  
  
Legolas had already removed Aragorn's shirt by now.  
  
Their lips were still locked together.  
  
Boromir covered Frodo's eyes, as well as Sam's. Gimli did the same to the other hobbits.  
  
"Hey!" Frodo protested loudly.  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn and chuckled softly. 'We're being watched, Aragorn,' he murmured softly.  
  
'Who is it, Legolas?' Aragorn whispered, grinning slightly.  
  
'Everyone else in the Company. I wouldn't mind if it was just Boromir and Gimli but the hobbits are too young to be watching this."  
  
Aragorn nodded in agreement. 'We'll finish this later, my love,' he said in fluent Elvish.  
  
Legolas smiled at him before sitting up.  
  
"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Can't hear from here! Wish we had another elf who could hear them," Gimli muttered.  
  
Frodo looked at him in surprise. "I thought you disliked elves."  
  
"I do," Gimli said, turning red slightly.  
  
Frodo grinned at him.  
  
"I can't see," Merry protested.  
  
"Me, neither," Sam complained.  
  
Gimli was still covering their eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Legolas asked the group, who hid behind a bush.  
  
They were all surprised and fell over.  
  
"Did you find the intruders, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, but they are no intruders," Legolas told him.  
  
"I suggest all of you go back to bed," Aragorn said firmly. "You only have two hours worth of sleep before it's time to get up and eat."  
  
The hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli sheepishly returned to bed.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn sat beside the fire again, with one difference this time.  
  
They held hands.  
  
To be continued 


	5. Privacy Is Fleeting

Note: None of these are my characters! Shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn! Takes place a few days after 'In Health'.  
  
Privacy Is Fleeting  
  
Part 5  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn watched Legolas as the graceful elf ran across the rope stretched across the fast-moving river.  
  
They'd come to a rope bridge, which only Legolas could cross without difficulty. The elf had dashed across it carefully to make sure it would hold them.  
  
Legolas carried Frodo on his back, keeping his balance as he made it to the other side.  
  
"Thanks, Legolas," Frodo said gratefully.  
  
"I'm glad I could help," Legolas said, smiling gently, before quickly running across the rope again. He didn't want to leave Frodo alone over there, so as soon as Sam was holding on to him tightly, the elf made his way over to the shore again.  
  
"That's all fine and well for the Hobbits," Gimli grumbled. "But what about us, crazy elf?"  
  
"You could always swim across, stupid dwarf," Legolas called back merrily. "You boast that dwarves are strong, after all."  
  
He deposited Sam on the shore and returned to carry Merry across.  
  
Aragorn caught Legolas's arm, which surprised the elf.  
  
"I don't want the Hobbits to be separated from us," Aragorn told Legolas. "If they get attacked, they won't be able to fend them off for very long."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I understand, but we have no other ropes, Aragorn." He ignored the desire that crept up through him as he looked at the one he loved.  
  
"The rest of us will have to swim across, holding onto the rope." Aragorn didn't like the plan, but it was the only way they could get across.  
  
"Be careful," Legolas said, as his lips met Aragorn's for a few moments. Sparks dazzled them both.  
  
Aragorn nodded. The elf then turned and walked away, to assist Merry and Pippin across.  
  
As soon as the elf had crossed with Merry and Pippin, Boromir, Gimli, and Aragorn waded into the water and began crossing, clinging to the rope.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo shouted.  
  
The elf had been distracted, as he watched Aragorn making his way over. He turned and saw the strange creatures and orcs surrounding them.  
  
In a flash, Legolas was notching arrows and killing the creatures. His arrows were few, however, and he drew his sword in desperation, dropping his bow.  
  
Legolas sliced at the creatures, ducking and dodging blows. He used his agility to dash onto the back of one of the creatures to slice its throat.  
  
The Hobbits fought as best they could, as Legolas held off as many as he could.  
  
Boromir was the first to reach the shore and raced over to help Merry and Pippin.  
  
Legolas assisted Sam, as he dove to the ground and gutted one of the foul creatures. He then looked for the Ringbearer.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo called to the elf. The tallest of the evil beings was grabbing at him. He dove between the tall creature's legs and ran.  
  
Legolas sprinted over and sliced the creature across the face. It bellowed in pain and began chasing the elf, who led it on a merry chase.  
  
Gimli joined the fight, slashing and hacking with his axe.  
  
Aragorn drew Anduril and entered the fray, stabbing and killing his foes.  
  
Legolas took a wrong turn and had gotten himself cornered by the river. His sword struck the creature's dull blade, as they struck at each other, each trying to penetrate the other's defenses.  
  
The creature towering over him sneered as he backed the elf up, until Legolas was standing in the shallow part of the river.  
  
Frodo ran over to aid the elf. He gashed the creature's leg with Sting, but once more, it had no effect.  
  
"Frodo, no!" Legolas shouted in horror as he saw the creature turn to Frodo. He ran out of the water and dove in front of Frodo as the creature stabbed downwards with his blade.  
  
Most of the creatures were retreating, Aragorn saw with relief.  
  
He heard an anguished cry from Frodo and cried out the Hobbit's name.  
  
Legolas was grabbed by the creature , but the lithe elf twisted in its grasp and flung his sword directly into the creature's throat.  
  
The dead creature fell on Legolas, who muttered an Elvish curse. He hadn't managed to break free of the creature's hold on him in time to avoid it.  
  
Frodo struggled to pull the creature off of the elf, who was surely being crushed, the Hobbit thought.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran over to him. They saw Legolas's hands and hair sticking out from under the creature.  
  
"Are you all right, Legolas?" Sam yelled.  
  
"Fine except for this thing on me," Legolas shouted, his voice muffled.  
  
Gimli walked over and saw the Hobbits trying to move one of the dead creatures. "What are you doing?" the dwarf asked in confusion.  
  
"Legolas is pinned under the creature!" Frodo cried. He pointed to where the elf's hands where.  
  
"Crazy elf?" Gimli called out curiously.  
  
"Stupid dwarf!" Legolas shouted, feeling embarrassed as he struggled underneath of the creature. It was too heavy for him to move by himself.  
  
Gimli started laughing, even as he began to assist the Hobbits. "Go get Boromir and Aragorn, Sam."  
  
Sam dragged Boromir and Aragorn over to Gimli.  
  
Aragorn looked around. "Where's Legolas?" he asked.  
  
All pointed at the creature, except for Boromir.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas sounded relieved. "I'm stuck!"  
  
"I can see that," Aragorn said, feeling a bit amused.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn aided the rest of the Fellowship, as they finally pulled the enormous creature off the elf.  
  
Legolas jumped to his feet. The creature's blood had flowed all over him, and the elf looked unhappy. He grabbed his sword from the creature's throat and sheathed it.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," Legolas said. To their surprise, he turned and walked over to the battlefield, collecting his arrows and bow.  
  
The group began marching again, and Legolas lagged behind everyone, as usual.  
  
The creature's blood was disgusting. It was lucky that they were nearing a hot spring, and would probably be camping close to it, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
Sure enough, they camped less than ten feet from the hot spring. Boromir had the first watch, and Gimli had the second, so Legolas took the opportunity to quietly slip off, carrying his extra clothes and soap.  
  
Everyone grinned when Aragorn followed the elf, when the man noticed that the elf had slipped off. Aragorn had taken a few things with him, as well.  
  
The Hobbits snuggled into their beds and dozed off, as Gimli and Boromir exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"I bet they won't be back by Legolas's watch," Boromir told the dwarf.  
  
"Nah, it'll be Aragorn's watch before they return," Gimli said, grinning.  
  
Legolas walked through the forest silently until he reached the hot spring. He placed his clothes on the ground and carried the soap over to the spring.  
  
Aragorn watched the elf, as Legolas began to remove his dirty clothes.  
  
The elf walked into the hot spring . He left the soap on the shore as he sank into the spring, feeling the ache in his muscles fading slightly.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in pleasure, oblivious to all else. The warm water soothed his pains as it flowed over him.  
  
After he spread out the blankets he'd brought, Aragorn removed his tunic and shirt silently, grateful now that he'd been raised with elves. Not even Legolas heard him as Aragorn took his shoes and leggings off and picked the soap up. He made his way into the spring silently.  
  
Legolas was surprised when he suddenly felt hands on his back. He opened his eyes and started to turn towards the figure.  
  
"It's me," Aragorn told Legolas quietly as he stopped him from turning. The elf looked relieved.  
  
"I didn't even know you were there, Aragorn," Legolas admitted. "I was… distracted."  
  
Aragorn smiled and chuckled softly. "I noticed." He began massaging Legolas's shoulders with the lather on his hands.  
  
Legolas sighed softly in pleasure. "That feels good," he murmured.  
  
"Let yourself be pampered for once, Legolas," Aragorn said gently. "You never let yourself be taken care of, my love." Aragorn sank to his knees, and maneuvered himself in front of the elf, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I-"  
  
Whatever Legolas was going to say was lost, as Aragorn claimed the elf's lips tenderly, passion burning inside of him.  
  
Legolas returned the kiss eagerly, as Aragorn rinsed his hands and pulled the elf close. The spring had washed away most of the blood as they kissed frantically, never knowing where one kiss stopped and another began.  
  
Aragorn leaned the elf back.  
  
Legolas choked suddenly as water entered his mouth. "Aragorn," he said hoarsely. "I think we'd better move to the shore ere one of us drowns."  
  
Aragorn scooped the elf up and carried him to the shore, laying him down.  
  
Legolas moaned softly as Aragorn lowered onto him. They chased each other's mouth hungrily as their hands explored each other's hair and traveled downwards…  
  
*************************  
  
The Camp  
  
*************************  
  
A strangled cry caught everyone's attention.  
  
The Hobbits jerked awake as Boromir jumped to his feet.  
  
"That was Legolas," Gimli said worriedly.  
  
"Something must be wrong," Boromir decided. "Let's go."  
  
The Hobbits stood sleepily and nodded.  
  
Everyone drew their weapons as they ran into the woods. But they did not find what they were expecting.  
  
They hadn't known of the hot spring or where it was located.  
  
When Frodo tripped and fell over a small cliff, he grabbed onto Sam, who took a hold of Merry, who clung to Pippin, who held onto Gimli, and the dwarf seized Boromir's arm, as they struggled to keep from falling. It didn't work, and all of them fell down into the hot spring.  
  
It wasn't that which held their attention, though Frodo was obliged to aid Sam, who couldn't swim. It was the sight of the two intertwined figures on the distant shore.  
  
"Shit!" Boromir swore.  
  
"Wow…" was all Gimli could say.  
  
The Hobbits were speechless, for their jaws had dropped open.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were kissing with a blanket draped over them.  
  
Legolas looked up and paled as he saw their friends watching them.  
  
"We have company, Aragorn," he whispered.  
  
Aragorn nodded and the two reluctantly parted from each other and replaced their leggings, before making their way over to the drenched Fellowship.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked, amusement glinting in his emerald eyes. His hand held Aragorn's tightly, as they looked at their drenched friends.  
  
"We heard you cry out," Frodo said, as he helped a sputtering Sam stay afloat.  
  
"We thought you need help," Merry said. Pippin nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why would I need help when I had Aragorn with me?" Legolas inquired without thinking.  
  
Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam blushed.  
  
Gimli avoided looking at the two who held hands.  
  
Boromir averted his gaze as well.  
  
Aragorn whispered something in Legolas's ear and the elf blushed.  
  
To be continued 


	6. Distractions

Note: None of these are my characters! Contains Aragorn/Legolas SLASH! Elvish speech is in ' '. Don't worry, in the next chapter or two they will finally reach Lothlorien.  
  
Distractions  
  
Part 6  
  
Aragorn whispered in the elf's ear, practically licking it with his tongue.  
  
Legolas flushed a bright red.  
  
"Uh…" Frodo was looking everywhere but at the man and elf who stood holding hands. "Um… I-I think I'll go back to the camp now," he said finally. He climbed out of the spring, dragging Sam with him.  
  
The two Hobbits ran off.  
  
"Wait for me!" Merry shouted. He dashed after Sam.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at Pippin.  
  
Pippin gulped and raced after Merry.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at Gimli and Boromir.  
  
Gimli coughed. "Sorry we intruded… Uh, I'm going to make sure the Hobbits get back to the camp safely." He quickly walked away, almost running. Looks like Pippin had those two figured right, the dwarf mused.  
  
"What of the Lady Arwen?" Boromir finally asked.  
  
Aragorn met Boromir's eyes. "I did not love her in that way, Boromir, and she will understand."  
  
Boromir frowned slightly. "It isn't really a surprise that the two of you are… Just…" He blushed again. "Just let us know when you want to be alone."  
  
The tall human turned and made his way back to the camp alone.  
  
Legolas let out a deep, shaky breath. "Well, now they know for certain, Aragorn. Do you still have no regrets?" he asked quietly.  
  
"None, dear one," Aragorn reassured the elf. He kissed Legolas tenderly, hearing a soft whimper coming from his Elven lover, as Legolas responded urgently. After a moment, he pulled back and looked at the elf squarely. "Do you have any regrets?"  
  
"Only two, Aragorn," Legolas said softly. "One, for the pain that I know this will bring to Arwen."  
  
Aragorn questioned, "And the other?"  
  
A smile broke over Legolas's face. "Second, that we must return to camp, for it is time for my watch." He looked wistful.  
  
Aragorn sighed, and wrapped his arms around the elf, pulling him close. "But tomorrow night will be free," the man whispered.  
  
The glow of desire in Legolas's green eyes was answer enough for Aragorn, before the elf reluctantly left his embrace and returned to where they had lain and loved together only for a little while.  
  
Legolas picked up his shirt and shoes.  
  
Aragorn followed the elf, and picked up his own belongings.  
  
The two walked side-by-side back to the camp, needing no words to tell each other their feelings.  
  
Contentment was all they knew as they entered the camp, and saw the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were back in their make-shift beds, while Gimli sat next to the fire, absentmindedly stroking his beard.  
  
Boromir sat on the other side of the fire, sharpening his sword.  
  
Gimli looked up as Legolas and Aragorn entered the camp silently. Each put their belongings back in their pack, before Legolas walked over to him.  
  
"Finally, crazy elf," Gimli muttered loudly enough for Legolas to hear.  
  
"It's mine turn for the watch, stupid dwarf," Legolas said cheerfully. "So go on and get some rest."  
  
"Dwarves do not need rest," Gimli protested, a dangerous light gleaming in his eyes. It was a sparkle of mischief.  
  
"Then why do you snore so?" Legolas teased.  
  
"That's it, elf!" Gimli jumped to his feet and grabbed his axe.  
  
The dwarf and elf pretended to fight each other, with Legolas dancing out of the way each time as Gimli brandished his axe towards him.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Can't you do better than that, son of Gloin?" But his attention was focused primarily on Aragorn, who had taken Gimli's seat at the fire.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas gazed at each other with longing, which Boromir silently noted to himself. He didn't really care one way or another what the two did, as long as it didn't affect them in battle.  
  
Gimli, however, was caught up in the banter with Legolas. "Can't you do better than leaping and hopping, elf?" He swung his axe threateningly towards Legolas.  
  
If Legolas had not been so distracted by his lover, and if Gimli had noticed that Legolas's mind was not on what they were doing, perhaps it would never have occurred.  
  
Legolas's eyes were gazing into Aragorn's dark ones. He wasn't even aware of Gimli any more, as he watched his lover. Boromir was speaking to Aragorn quietly.  
  
Gimli was not prepared to receive no resistance as his axe aimed towards Legolas. He thought the elf would surely dance out of the way.  
  
Blinding pain suddenly coursed through Legolas, as the axe struck him in the side hard.  
  
The world spun around the elf for a few moments, as Gimli gasped in horror when he realized that Legolas had not dodged.  
  
"Legolas!" he snapped sharply, as Gimli looked at his axe. Elven blood shone on the blade.  
  
The elf said nothing, as he pressed his hands to his side. "Well done, Gimli," Legolas said, forcing himself to sound fine. "You caught me off guard, dwarf, this time. Don't count on it happening again."  
  
Legolas walked over to his pack, keeping his hands pressed against his side. He kneeled and removed one bloody hand from the gushing wound. He quickly wiped it clean and searched for cloth and a spare shirt in his pack.  
  
"You're hurt, crazy elf," Gimli said, concerned.  
  
"Tis nothing but a scratch. I was careless," Legolas said, as beads of sweat of sweat appeared on his forehead. Nausea held him tightly in a grip. Legolas cursed himself for not paying attention. 'Fool of an elf,' he muttered in Elvish.  
  
Gimli walked over and saw that Legolas held his side, as blood seeped out. "I'm sorry, elf. Are you all right?" The dwarf's voice was unusually gruff, as he came closer. "You're bleeding badly."  
  
"I'll be fine, stupid dwarf," Legolas said, as he struggled to hold on to himself. "My Elven healing ability will take care of it, no problem." He finally found what he looked for, and stood shakily. The color faded from his face as he stood there.  
  
"Something is wrong," Gimli said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm fine!" Legolas said weakly. He walked away, cursing in Elvish, as he quickly made his way out of sight, so the elf could bind his wounds. He carried the bandages and shirt with him.  
  
"Aragorn!" the dwarf called.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn both looked over at Gimli.  
  
Aragorn then realized that Legolas was no longer in sight. He frowned. "Where did Legolas go, Gimli?"  
  
Gimli muttered under his breath, as he strode over to Aragorn, his bloody axe in his hand. "The crazy elf wasn't paying attention when we were…" The dwarf gestured helplessly. "I know I hit him, but he keeps insisting he's fine. You know how he stubborn he is, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn stood and frowned at Gimli. "You hit him with your axe?" He sounded incredulous. "How could you hit Legolas?"  
  
"It was an accident. Apparently, Legolas found you a far more interesting sight than my axe," Gimli grumbled.  
  
Aragorn blushed slightly and sighed. "Where did he go?"  
  
Gimli pointed in the direction he had seen Legolas walk off in.  
  
Aragorn walked over to his pack, and grabbed a few herbs, just in case the elf truly was hurt. He then turned and headed in the direction Gimli had pointed towards.  
  
"Now who's supposed to be on watch?" Sam asked. "Aragorn was supposed to be after Legolas, and now they're both gone again."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Good question, Sam. Boromir and Gimli have already done their turns. I guess I'll take this watch."  
  
"You will not, young Hobbit," Gimli protested. "Twas I who hit the elf, so I will stand watch."  
  
"I'm not young!" Frodo challenged. He frowned.  
  
"I want to stand watch!" Merry said. "It sounds like fun."  
  
Boromir glanced at the Hobbit. "Do you know how to stand watch?" he inquired curiously.  
  
"Sure I do," Merry boasted, before frowning suddenly. "But what do I stand on to watch?"  
  
To be continued 


	7. Elvish Curses

Note: None of these characters are mine! They will reach Lothlorien in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks for the suggestions, Niamh. As you can see, I used both.  
  
Elvish Curses  
  
Part 7  
  
Legolas trudged away from the camp, cursing himself.  
  
As soon as he was safely out of sight, he sank to the ground and dropped the bandages and shirt he held.  
  
This was turning out to be a fine evening, Legolas thought glumly.  
  
First, the others had caught him and Aragorn together at the hot spring, with them both completely off guard.  
  
Legolas applied pressure to the bloody gash with a bandage, as his thoughts drifted slightly back to what Aragorn had whispered in his ear.  
  
'It is a good thing I am here to HELP you - after they have all gone, I will HELP you put your leggings on right side out!'  
  
His face went bright red as Legolas remembered that his leggings were still inside out. He'd forgotten again, after being distracted by a kiss from Aragorn.  
  
At least no-one at the camp had mentioned.  
  
And the dwarf had managed to catch Legolas completely by surprise. That was just not right, in Legolas's opinion. He should have paid more attention. And the elf had definitely paid for the price for being distracted. His side throbbed.  
  
What else could go wrong this night?  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas sitting on the ground, as the elf held his side. His pants were still on wrong, Aragorn noticed. He was muttering under his breath, and obviously not paying attention, so Aragorn snuck up on Legolas and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Legolas jumped, startling Aragorn, who dropped the herbs he carried.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas breathed. "You surprised me. What are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas seriously. "Gimli said you were wounded," he explained.  
  
Legolas muttered, "I told the stupid dwarf I was fine."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Then why are you holding your side?"  
  
"Because I want to!" Legolas turned away from his lover, wincing as he did so. He was not going to be treated like a child. He could tend his own injuries.  
  
Aragorn simply walked around and looked at him. "I'm not going away until you show me your side, Legolas."  
  
Legolas glared at Aragorn. "I don't need help."  
  
Aragorn sighed. Legolas was obviously going to make him have to do this the hard way.  
  
Legolas was startled when Aragorn suddenly grabbed his hands by the wrists and pulled them away from his side.  
  
"Let go!" Legolas snapped. He wrenched his wrists free, but Aragorn caught them again.  
  
Aragorn peered at Legolas's side and scowled when he saw the bloody wound.  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn, Legolas? This is not a life-threatening injury, but neither is it a simple one."  
  
'Aragorn, let go of me!' Legolas shouted in Elvish. 'I can tend to it myself.'  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'It is not weakness to let others help you,' he replied. He had to keep a firm grip on the elf, as Legolas tried to break free again. He caught the wince on his lover's face as he did so.  
  
Legolas was angry and humiliated, but it grew even worse when Aragorn forced him to lie back. His side hurt too much for him to struggle to hard. Fury was written on his face.  
  
Aragorn pinned the elf beneath him, as he picked up some of the herbs and rubbed the aloe on the gash.  
  
Legolas cried out in pain. He wriggled under Aragorn, who was straddling him. 'When I get up I am seriously going to hurt you, Aragorn!' he swore, using Elvish again. Legolas would never admit it, but part of him liked this little tussle. That's why he didn't find back too hard. Though he did attempt to shove Aragorn off him, and his side hurt worse, so he was forced to stay still.  
  
Aragorn grabbed the elf's wrists again, holding them tightly within one of his larger hands. Legolas cursed in Elvish again.  
  
With his other hand, he grabbed some of the bandages that Legolas had dropped earlier. Aragorn then reluctantly removed himself from Legolas's slender and lithe body.  
  
Legolas jerked free and scrambled to his feet.  
  
'Why do you fight so hard?' Aragorn asked, using the Elvish tongue.  
  
Legolas scowled at him. 'I will not be seen as weak, heir of Isildur.'  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. 'Do you think that this makes you look stronger?'  
  
Legolas frowned as he thought about it.  
  
Aragorn took advantage of his confusion to grab his wrists again.  
  
'Hey! You cheated,' Legolas protested. He looked slightly hurt.  
  
Aragorn held the elf's wrists tightly in one hand once more, as he quickly began wrapping the wound in another.  
  
Legolas stood still long enough for his wound to be bandaged, before he wrenched loose again, flinching as he did so.  
  
Aragorn immediately grabbed the elf around the waist before Legolas could run off.  
  
Legolas was glaring at him again.  
  
'That wasn't too bad, was it?' Aragorn questioned, with another soft chuckle.  
  
'Do not do that again, Aragorn. Or I will not be responsible for my actions,' Legolas finally said.  
  
Aragorn kissed his lover hard, distracting him. It worked like a charm.  
  
Legolas moaned softly, before muttering, 'Don't think this will change my mind, Aragorn.'  
  
The elf leaned into the next kiss, as he responded passionately.  
  
'Of course not,' Aragorn whispered. 'Has the one who needs no help noticed yet that he still has his  
  
leggings on inside out?'  
  
Legolas flushed, before he turned the tables on Aragorn. 'I thought you were going to HELP me with them,' he teased.  
  
Aragorn smiled. 'So I shall, Legolas.'  
  
And that's just what he did.  
  
*********************  
  
Back In The Camp  
  
*********************  
  
Merry, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Boromir, and Gimli exchanged looks. They all could hear Legolas shouting something in Elvish. Aragorn was yelling in Elvish, too.  
  
"Legolas seems to be fine," Frodo said. "Especially if he's shouting like that."  
  
"I wonder what they're saying," Pippin said curiously. He looked at Frodo. "You know some Elvish. What are they shouting about?"  
  
"I can't make it out clearly. Something about Legolas not needing help." Frodo listened carefully. "Aragorn says he's being stubborn."  
  
"That's not surprising," Sam told his friends. "Legolas doesn't like it when people try to help him."  
  
The Elvish cries suddenly cut off.  
  
"What does that mean?" Merry inquired. "They stopped yelling."  
  
Gimli and Boromir exchanged a look. Amusement shone in their eyes.  
  
"I think it's time for you four to get back to bed," Boromir said. "We'll be breaking camp in about three or four hours."  
  
"I thought I was standing to watch them," Merry said, confused.  
  
"No, Merry. I am standing watch," Gimli said.  
  
"Wrong, Gimli. I am standing watch," Boromir interjected.  
  
"Why can't I stand watch?" Frodo asked. "I'm the Ringbearer, after all."  
  
"Master Frodo, you need your sleep," Sam protested. "I'll stand watch."  
  
"I want to stand watch," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
An argument began over just who was going to stand watch.  
  
In the end, Boromir won.  
  
And not too far away, the one who should have been standing watch lay carefully in his lover's arms.  
  
To be continued 


	8. Trouble In Lothlorien

Note: None of these are my characters, except for the elf who greets them. The Company is now entering Lothlorien- sorry for the time jump. Aragorn/Legolas SLASH! Elvish speech is in ' '.  
  
Trouble In Lothlorien  
  
Part 8  
  
The Fellowship had finally reached the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas was glad to see trees again, and the others were amused to see how light his step became, for it was even more graceful than usual.  
  
The elf's side was practically healed, for all intents, though he had fought Aragorn each time the human had tried to help him.  
  
Aragorn was glad in his heart to see that Legolas was so happy.  
  
The elf had taken to the trees and looked down at them all.  
  
"Aren't the woods of Lothlorien truly splendid?" Legolas called down to them.  
  
Gimli grumbled, "Maybe to an elf. For myself, I do not particularly like forests."  
  
Boromir said nothing, keeping his eyes focused on the lithe and graceful elf.  
  
Legolas leapt out of the tree he was in, and attempted to land on top of Aragorn and surprise him.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly as he caught the elf. "I think you miscalculated that last jump," he teased.  
  
"Nope. This is exactly where I meant to land," Legolas said firmly, amusement sparkling in his green eyes. "But you can put me down now." A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Why would I?" Mischief shone in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Discreet coughs told him why he should let the elf go.  
  
"Really, elf, can't you do something besides flitting around," Gimli said, as he attempted to bait Legolas.  
  
Legolas struggled to get out of Aragorn's arms. "Can't you do better than all that stomping? You ought to try to walk more gracefully," the elf retorted.  
  
Aragorn held his lover firmly, as Legolas looked up at him, confused.  
  
'Let me go, Estel,' Legolas murmured in Elvish. 'Eyes are upon us.'  
  
'Tis nothing the Fellowship hasn't seen before,' Aragorn whispered, as he brought his lips closer to the elf's soft ones.  
  
Legolas shot him a small frown. 'No, dear one. Other Elven eyes, I do believe.'  
  
Aragorn relinquished his hold on Legolas reluctantly, and placed the beautiful elf on the ground.  
  
"Other elves are here?" Frodo asked, having understood the conversation between Legolas and Aragorn.  
  
Gimli snorted. "Nonsense. I haven't felt or seen anyone watching us."  
  
Legolas stood, and shot a slightly irritated glance at Gimli. "Son of Gloin, if elves do not wish to be seen, they usually are not."  
  
Gimli shot a glare at the elf, and then froze as numerous elves emerged from around the trees.  
  
Everyone in the Fellowship drew their weapons.  
  
Legolas stood in front of Frodo to protect him from harm. His bow and arrows were at the ready, for the elves that had shown themselves had their weapons pointed at them as well.  
  
'Well spotted, fellow elf,' one of the elves said in Elvish, as he made his way forward and stood before them.  
  
'Twas luck,' Legolas admitted. His mind had not been on the possible dangers in the forest, for he had been caught up in its beauty.  
  
'Where are you heading, and who are you?' the other elf questioned.  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. These-' and Legolas gestured to his companions, '-are my friends. We are on a quest to destroy the One Ring in Mordor, and we would welcome any assistance you could give us.'  
  
Aragorn saw the way that the other elf was gazing at 'his' Legolas. He bristled silently, and strode forward, standing at Legolas's side.  
  
'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and foster son to Lord Elrond of Rivendell,' he said neutrally.  
  
Surprise shone in the eyes of the elf at his seemingly possessive nature of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
'You are the heir of Isildur, are you not?'  
  
When Aragorn nodded, the other elf looked a little annoyed, but hid it.  
  
'Who are they?' the elf asked, gesturing to Gimli, Boromir, and the Hobbits.  
  
Legolas translated what the other elf had said in Elvish to English, so that the dwarf, human, and their small friends understood it.  
  
Frodo cleared his throat. 'I am Frodo Baggins, and I am the Ringbearer,' he said, stumbling slightly over the Elvish words. He was glad that he knew Elvish at this particular point in time.  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin," Gimli said, not liking this elf for some reason.  
  
Merry piped up, "I am Merry."  
  
"My name's Pippin," Pippin said, as he watched the strange elf, who was barely looking at them.  
  
Sam sighed. "I'm Samwise Gamgee, but call me Sam for short."  
  
'The Lady of the Light wishes to meet with all of you. My name is Rutan, and I will be your guide," Rutan said neutrally. He gestured to the archers that surrounded the travelers, and they all went off elsewhere.  
  
The dark-haired elf took the lead, and the Fellowship silently began to follow him.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn walked next to each other.  
  
Boromir took up the rear, and Gimli walked with the Hobbits.  
  
The two lovers whispered together softly, and only Rutan could hear what they said.  
  
Annoyance flashed in his eyes. It was just his luck.  
  
A beautiful elf had come to Lothlorien, and he was taken. Rutan decided that he would soon fix that. A special potion that he knew about would certainly come in handy.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas held hands as they walked along, both aware of the strange looks that their new guide kept giving the two of them.  
  
"It must be because he has not seen a human and an elf together before," Legolas murmured softly. "Though it is getting tiresome that he continues to stare at us so."  
  
Aragorn had a frown written on his face, for Rutan was not staring at 'them'.  
  
The raven-haired elf was looking directly at Legolas.  
  
Aragorn decided to quickly dispel any thoughts that elf was having about his lover.  
  
He suddenly took a hold of Legolas's shoulders and pulled the blonde elf towards him.  
  
Legolas was surprised when Aragorn grabbed him and kissed him hard, in plain sight of everyone else. A faint murmur of protest died, as Legolas leaned into the kiss.  
  
The Fellowship groaned, "Not again," in unison. They averted their gazes; that is, some did.  
  
The Hobbits stared with open fascination. Gimli and Boromir realized that when they heard gasps. They couldn't resist looking again.  
  
Legolas was standing on his tiptoes, and Aragorn had one arm around his waist. The other was cupped behind the elf's head, tilting him into another kiss.  
  
Anger and jealousy burned inside of Rutan. He decided to make sure that Legolas and Aragorn had rooms on the opposite sides of Lothlorien.  
  
The kiss finally broke, much to the disappointment of the two lovers. Their emotions shone in their eyes, as they gazed at one another.  
  
Rutan managed to control his emotions as he spoke. 'I do not wish to be rude, but I would remind you that Lady Galadrial is awaiting your arrival.'  
  
Aragorn looked directly at Rutan, a challenge written in his dark grey eyes. "Very well, we will proceed," Aragorn said. He saw the puzzlement on Legolas's face, as his lover looked at him. Inwardly, Aragorn sighed to himself. Legolas might be nearly three thousand years old, but the elf was certainly innocent of just how appealing he was.  
  
The group began walking again.  
  
Legolas saw the hint of anger in Rutan's eyes, as the elf looked at Aragorn first, and then himself. He didn't understand why they seemed to be in a competition.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his lover, and smoothed back a golden lock of hair. He then gently caressed Legolas's soft face.  
  
The blonde elf shrugged, smiled back, and took Aragorn's hand in his. It should be fairly obvious to Rutan of where his affections lay, Legolas thought to himself. Legolas would never want anyone but Aragorn, and he knew that Aragorn would never want anyone but him.  
  
Dark eyes focused on the joined hands between the heir of Isildur and the beautiful Prince of Mirkwood. They were angry and vengeful.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Out On A Limb

Note: Only Rutan is my character. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. This contains shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn. Elvish speech is in ' '. Takes place about a day after 'Trouble In Lothlorien'.  
  
Out On A Limb  
  
Part 9  
  
Legolas sat by himself near a spring, mending some of his broken arrows. His mind was focused on his work, as his nimble fingers repaired the damages done to the arrows.  
  
Rutan watched as Legolas worked silently, seemingly unaware of anything else.  
  
The raven-haired elf with dark eyes wanted to take this special Prince of Mirkwood for himself. How dare the heir of Isildur even think that he was worthy of such a beautiful creature, Rutan raged. Legolas deserved much better than some human, in his opinion.  
  
Legolas looked up, as he heard a stick snap. He lightly jumped to his feet, and looked around. The blonde elf frowned when he saw nothing.  
  
Legolas sat down again to finish mending his arrows, but he had an uneasy feeling now, which he could not shake.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice called.  
  
A genuine smile broke over Legolas's face, as he stood and replaced his arrows in his quiver.  
  
Rutan cursed the human silently, as he withdrew from sight, a gleaming knife in his right hand. Blue liquid dripped from the blade of the knife.  
  
Legolas quickly leapt into the trees, and used them to make his way over to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked up, as Legolas landed on the branch above him.  
  
"Come on down," Aragorn teased.  
  
Legolas smiled. 'Why don't you come up?' he invited, a merry twinkle in his emerald eyes.  
  
Aragorn shrugged, and walked over to the tree. He climbed up it, not nearly as graceful as Legolas was.  
  
But the elf didn't care about that right now, as Aragorn made it up to where he was.  
  
Legolas sat on the branch, and his lover sat next to him. Because they were alone, Legolas felt that it was safe to relax with Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn slid his arms around Legolas's waist, as he pulled the elf closer.  
  
'I missed you last night,' Aragorn murmured. 'I could not sleep without you there.'  
  
Aragorn didn't understand why he and Legolas had been given rooms on the opposite sides of Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas whispered, 'I missed you, too. But I'm here now, love. We are alone and have all the time in the world…'  
  
That was enough of an invitation to Aragorn.  
  
He kissed his lover hungrily, and Legolas responded, bringing his hands up to Aragorn's neck.  
  
Everything else was forgotten, as they kissed deeper.  
  
Aragorn slid his tongue into Legolas's sweet mouth, and was gratified when Legolas's own tongue entered his mouth.  
  
A soft moan escaped from Legolas's lips, as Aragorn slid his hands under the elf's tunic and shirt. His bow and quiver of arrows fell to the ground, as Legolas returned the favor.  
  
Rutan saw Legolas's bow and quiver fall from the tree. He could hear the lovers up there, and gritted his teeth.  
  
However, there was a slight problem with what Aragorn and Legolas were currently doing. The branch was not wide enough.  
  
They found this out as Aragorn attempted to lean Legolas back onto the branch. Both wound up slipping and dangling from the tree.  
  
Legolas let out a muffled cry of pain, for his hair was caught in some of the smaller branches. He held onto the branch as best as he could.  
  
Aragorn looked at his lover, as he held onto the tree as well. He had heard pain in Legolas's voice as he cried out. Aragorn saw the reason why instantly. His lover's fine, golden locks were tangled around part of another branch.  
  
The two lovers looked at each and started to laugh.  
  
Their laughter mingled, with Aragorn's deep laughter, and Legolas's lighter and merrier laugh.  
  
'You will have to get up first, love,' Legolas told him in Elvish. 'For my hair prevents me from moving and would likely be torn out should I slip.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. 'I shall return to the branch, then, to save your hair.'  
  
Legolas flushed slightly, as Aragorn carefully climbed back onto the branch, and made his way over to where Legolas's hair was trapped.  
  
Aragorn carefully tried to untangle it, enjoying its silky feel on his hands.  
  
Rutan was getting more agitated, as he watched Legolas dangle from the tree and Aragorn messing with something in the tree.  
  
What on earth was that human doing, Rutan wondered. Couldn't he see that Legolas might fall and hurt himself?  
  
He started forward, and then stopped as Aragorn began to speak.  
  
'Legolas, your hair is too fine to be untangled from the branches. I'm afraid that it must be cut, dear one,' Aragorn told him, sighing.  
  
A sigh escaped from Legolas's lips, as well. 'Very well,' he said quietly.  
  
Rutan continued to gaze at the two, as Aragorn drew Anduril and neatly cut Legolas's hair free. Anduril was re-sheathed.  
  
Aragorn then offered a hand to Legolas, who took it. He pulled his lover back up onto the branch, and held him close.  
  
'My hair…' Legolas moaned softly. 'I swore I'd never cut it…' He looked upset, as he rested his head against Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn hid a smile. 'You could always cut mine,' Aragorn said softly. 'If it would make you feel better.'  
  
Legolas whispered, 'I know it's vain of me, but it is my one beauty.' He knew that he was showing a weakness, but he didn't care right now. The only one near was Aragorn, and it didn't matter so much at this moment if Aragorn caught him looking weak.  
  
Aragorn frowned. 'You are beautiful in many ways, Legolas. With your inner and outer beauty. Yes, your physical beauty is admirable, but your strength and gentleness are beautiful as well,' Aragorn told him gently. 'You do not seek to be taken care of, rather putting the attention on someone else or hiding your own pains. And you are the one I love.'  
  
Legolas was surprised to hear Aragorn's words. They truly came from his lover's heart. A tender smile appeared on Legolas's face, as Aragorn backed up his words with a fierce kiss.  
  
A moan made its way out of Legolas's throat, as he clung tightly to Aragorn.  
  
Six discreet coughs caught their attention.  
  
"Um…" Frodo coughed again.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn turned to see the rest of the Fellowship standing there.  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Legolas took Aragorn's hand, as they looked at their friends.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready," Merry said.  
  
Pippin kicked him, and tried to hide it. 'And that Lady Galadrial wants to see us all one at a time after dinner."  
  
"You're first, Aragorn," Gimli mumbled. "Then me, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Boromir, Legolas, and Frodo."  
  
"Thank you for informing me," Aragorn said.  
  
Sam and Frodo wandered over to the tree, and attempted to climb it.  
  
Boromir walked over and gave each Hobbit a boost, so he didn't have to look at Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Sam and Frodo climbed up until they were on the branch where Legolas and Aragorn had been sitting.  
  
"Hey, Legolas," Sam called, as he touched the blonde hair that was ensnared in the tree.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"How come your hair is caught in this tree?" Sam questioned.  
  
Legolas blushed slightly, as did Aragorn.  
  
"Hey, I thought elves and trees got along," Gimli teased Legolas.  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas responded.  
  
Rutan watched the group, staying far enough back so he wouldn't be detected.  
  
So the Lady of the Light was summoning them to her one by one, Rutan mused. And Legolas was the second to last one to see her.  
  
That would give Rutan plenty of time to do what he was planning to do.  
  
To be continued 


	10. And The Victor Is?

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Rutan. Elvish speech is in ' '. Takes place two hours after 'Out On A Limb'.  
  
And The Victor Is?  
  
Part 10  
  
Legolas wrung his hair out, as he sat beside the lake once more. The blond elf was grateful that he was one of the last to go see Lady Galadrial, so he had been able to take a long bath and get thoroughly cleaned up. Everyone else had bathed quickly, but Legolas had taken his time, for he did not know how long a wait it would be until Aragorn was done speaking with the Elven lady.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood was clad only in his leggings, as he began to run his wooden comb through his unbraided hair. His braids had been cut out by Aragorn earlier, so they did not hinder the comb. Without them, Legolas's wet, flowing hair shone in the light.  
  
Rutan quietly approached Legolas, his dagger hidden in his pocket. He made certain that the beautiful prince would know that someone was coming, for he did not want to make Legolas suspicious of him.  
  
Legolas winced as his comb caught on a strand of tangled hair. He heard someone approaching and turned after he swiftly drew a dagger. He relaxed slightly when he saw that it was only Rutan. "Tis you, Rutan," Legolas said, as he sheathed his dagger. "What brings you out here?" The blond elf began to work on his hair again, trying to remove the tangle.  
  
"I do not think it safe or wise for the potential King of Mirkwood to be out so far alone," Rutan said.  
  
Legolas offered a smile. He had turned to face the dark-haired elf, so as not to be impolite. 'I am no mere child, Rutan. I usually do bathe alone,' he said in Elvish. He cursed softly in Elvish when he could not get the tangle out.  
  
'Would you like some assistance?' Rutan offered, keeping a smirk off his face. This prince was far too gullible and naïve, despite his age.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'If you wouldn't mind. My hair will not cooperate,' Legolas said, with another smile. He handed his comb to Rutan and turned his back to the elf.  
  
Rutan gently began pull the comb through the difficult tangle. 'Why is your hair shorter now?' he questioned, seeing a difference in it now. He managed to get the knot out, but continued combing the soft, silky locks, which fell over his hands.  
  
'Aragorn and I had a slight accident in a tree,' Legolas confessed. 'My hair got caught, and the only way to get free was to cut it.'  
  
'Tis a shame, for your hair does shine like the sun's rays,' Rutan murmured. He handed the comb back to Legolas. The dark-haired elf sighed. 'Forgive my impertinence, Prince Legolas, but I wish to know the nature of your relationship with the heir of Isildur.'  
  
Legolas thought it an innocent enough question, and answered it honestly. 'Aragorn and I are in love, Rutan, and we plan to be together for the rest of our lives.'  
  
Rutan seethed silently, before pressing a point down home. 'But he is a mortal, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas nodded. He turned away from Rutan, and gazed out at the lake.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Frodo stood listening to every word the two elves spoke. He severely distrusted Rutan, and Aragorn had asked him to make certain that Rutan did not harm Legolas.  
  
So the Hobbit merely watched, listening silently, as the blond elf spoke with Rutan.  
  
'He will die one day, Legolas,' Rutan pointed out. 'Where will you be then?'  
  
'I will be dead as well,' Legolas answered softly. 'For even if I do not forsake my immortality for the one I love, my grief would kill me on the day he dies.'  
  
'Would it not be better to be with another who is immortal?' Rutan was getting angry, for he felt that Aragorn would eventually cause Legolas to die.  
  
Legolas smiled and shook his head. 'He loves me, Rutan. And I love him like I have loved no other. And if truth be told, I am glad that he is mortal.'  
  
Rutan and Frodo were both stunned to hear Legolas say that.  
  
'Why?' Rutan demanded. 'Why would mortality make you glad?'  
  
'It keeps his love for me alive,' Legolas explained. 'If Aragorn were immortal, he might tire of me after centuries of being together. I would never tire of him, but I would not hold him back if he wished to be free to be with another.' Innocence shone in Legolas's green eyes, as they met Rutan's dark eyes.  
  
Gladness soared in Frodo's heart at those words, for he understood. Aragorn had had the same fears, that Legolas would grow tired of him. The Hobbit couldn't wait to tell Aragorn what Legolas had said.  
  
The raven-haired elf drew his knife, with the blue potion still on it. He slashed at Legolas's arm.  
  
"Legolas, look out!" Frodo shouted in horror.  
  
Legolas turned to look for Frodo, and the knife cut into the skin of his arm. Pain instantly began soaring through him, as he looked at Rutan. 'What did you do to me?' Legolas questioned.  
  
Rutan smirked at Legolas. 'You are far too trusting, Prince of Mirkwood. The potion I just placed in your veins will make you sleep for at least twenty-four hours.'  
  
Legolas surprised Rutan by suddenly standing and drawing his sword. The beautiful and graceful Prince of Mirkwood might be innocent of some things, but certainly not of others.  
  
The blond elf swayed, as he faced the dark-haired elf, with betrayal and anger shining in his eyes. Legolas circled around Rutan, as Frodo took off running to get Aragorn. He ran as fast as he could, praying it wouldn't be too late.  
  
Rutan smirked at Legolas's efforts. 'You will only hasten your defeat by fighting me, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas shook his head, and the dizziness abated slightly. He lashed out suddenly, and managed to slash open a gash on Rutan's face. Rutan snarled and struck out with his dagger. Legolas blocked it and struck again, aiming for Rutan's arm this time. His sword penetrated deeply, and Rutan growled. He had not expected Legolas to fight back so fiercely.  
  
Legolas then used his legs to trip the other elf, panting hard. Beads of sweat ran down his face. His movements were getting slower, as Rutan started to snicker.  
  
'Give up, Legolas. You cannot beat me like this.' He suddenly fell down unconscious.  
  
Legolas had taken advantage of Rutan's pause as the dark-haired elf boasted. He had struck the other elf hard on the head with his sword hilt. The blond elf felt his body going limp, as he started to make his way over to the lake. But he never made it that far.  
  
He faintly heard Aragorn cry his name, as Legolas fell to the ground.  
  
Aragorn ran over and knelt down. He took his lover in his arms, murmuring softly in Elvish to him. 'I should never have left you alone with him, love.'  
  
Legolas's glazed eyes met Aragorn's grey ones. 'Tis not your fault, Aragorn. I did not see him for what he was.'  
  
Lady Galadrial stood there silently, as she watched the two together. She looked at Frodo, who stood next to her, breathing hard.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation with Aragorn," Frodo apologized quietly.  
  
Galadrial nodded gravely. "You did the right thing, Frodo. And now it has all become clear to me." Galadrial was slightly angered that it was one of her trusted guides who had done such a thing to Estel and the Prince of Mirkwood. She approached the fallen elf.  
  
Legolas moaned softly. 'I can't move, Aragorn… He drugged me with something.' Sleep was fast overtaking Legolas.  
  
Aragorn could see that Legolas was resisting the potion as best as he could, and it was hurting him. 'Let yourself sleep, Legolas. I will watch over you.'  
  
'I don't want to sleep for a whole day,' Legolas mumbled.  
  
Aragorn touched Legolas's hair. 'By the way, dear one, did I tell you how much I like your haircut?' He was deliberately lightening Legolas's mood, as the elf tried to scowl, but instead began to laugh.  
  
Galadrial touched Aragorn's arm softly. 'Is he well, Estel?'  
  
'A sleep potion was used on him, Lady Galadrial. I do not think he will last until you wished to speak with him,' Aragorn said quietly.  
  
Legolas gave a weak sigh, as the potion finally overtook him. He slept in Aragorn's arms, whimpering softly. His eyes remained open in his sleep.  
  
'Take him to your sleeping room, Estel,' Galadrial said impassively. 'Stay with him until he awakens, and give him my sincere apology. I will have Rutan punished for his actions against both of you.' She turned and walked away as silently as she had come.  
  
Aragorn nodded. He stood up carefully, holding his lover. He then glanced at Frodo. "Frodo, could you carry Legolas's belongings please?" Aragorn requested.  
  
Frodo nodded, and quickly gathered them together. He then followed Aragorn, as the human carried Legolas all the way back to Aragorn's room.  
  
Legolas was gently sat on the bed, after the covers were pulled back. Frodo placed the items he carried on a chair, before making his way out of the room and closing the door.  
  
Aragorn tenderly took the time to quickly braid Legolas's hair the way it usually was, except that the braids weren't quite as long as they used to be. He then laid his Elven lover down on the bed. Aragorn removed his own shoes, and stretched out next to Legolas, taking the elf in his arms.  
  
Legolas stirred a little, but didn't awaken. So Aragorn spent the night lying next to him, holding the sleeping beauty in his arms.  
  
To be continued 


	11. Wine And Wagers

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Rutan. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Contains shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn. Takes place two days later. Elvish speech is in ' '. The fight between Aragorn and Rutan is next chapter!  
  
Wine and Wagers  
  
Part 11  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes the next day, surprised to discover that he'd fallen asleep with Legolas in his arms. He removed his hands from the elf's waist, and leaned over him.  
  
Legolas was still asleep, which slightly worried Aragorn. He was going to pay Rutan back for drugging his blond lover. Though Legolas was adorable when he slept, for he looked so vulnerable and innocent in Aragorn's eyes. He caressed Legolas's face softly, tracing his delicate features.  
  
A whimper came out of Legolas's mouth as he slept. Aragorn smiled. Even while the elf slept, he still responded to Aragorn's touch. The human reluctantly took his hand away from Legolas's face. Aragorn knew he'd be no better than Rutan if he did anything while Legolas slept, even if his lover wanted him.  
  
A knock on the door took Aragorn's focus away from Legolas. 'Who is it?' he asked, using the Elvish tongue.  
  
'Tis I, Haldir,' another elf replied. 'Lady Galadrial sent me to see how Legolas fares.'  
  
'Enter,' Aragorn said. He sat up, glad that he had not removed his shirt or tunic after what had happened yesterday. He'd been too worried to care about such things.  
  
Haldir opened the door, and entered the room silently. He walked over to the bed, and gazed down at the drugged elf. 'So he has not awakened yet?' Haldir questioned.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. 'He's been asleep for over a day now. Does Lady Galadrial have any idea of how long it will take for the potion to wear off?'  
  
'Rutan refuses to say just what particular potion he used,' Haldir said. 'Did you see the potion at all?'  
  
Aragorn shook his head. 'I came after Legolas had already been struck.' He gasped suddenly. 'But Frodo was there. He might know something.'  
  
Haldir nodded, as he looked down at Legolas. 'I shall fetch the Hobbit. I hope for Legolas's sake that he saw something of the potion.' Amusement showed in Haldir's eyes, as he looked at Aragorn. 'You do realize that Legolas will be most unhappy to find out just how much he has slept?'  
  
Aragorn felt some of his tension and fear slipping away as he ruefully smiled. 'Yes, Haldir.' The human then turned to a more serious matter. 'What is to become of Rutan? Lady Galadrial said he was to be punished.' He could not hide his hope that it would teach the dark-haired elf a serious lesson.  
  
Emptiness filled Haldir's eyes, as he spoke. 'Elves rarely kill elves, heir of Isildur. But Legolas is a Prince of Mirkwood, and the attack was completely unprovoked by. Lady Galadrial has not yet come up with a punishment severe enough for him. But Rutan will never be allowed to make potions again, and that is the least of his punishments.'  
  
Legolas moaned softly on the bed, as he struggled to wake up. But he couldn't. Part of him could hear Aragorn's voice. 'Aragorn…' he whispered. 'I want…'  
  
Haldir looked at Legolas, a hint of surprise in his eyes. 'Legolas? Are you awakening?' the elf questioned.  
  
Aragorn tensed, as a look of pain crossed Legolas's face. He grasped one of Legolas's hands in his own. 'Relax, Legolas, for I am here.' The sleeping elf clung to Aragorn's hand, and relaxed.  
  
Haldir watched the two for a few moments, showing neither approval or disapproval. 'Perhaps you should speak to Rutan, Aragorn. You may be able to get him to say what we cannot. You have a sufficient reason to get the information that we need, and I daresay an equally strong way of persuading Rutan.'  
  
Aragorn met Haldir's gaze and nodded. 'I will do whatever it takes to bring Legolas out of this false sleep.' He reluctantly let go of the elf's limp hand, and when Legolas murmured a faint protest, Aragorn held his hand once more. 'Haldir, could you please ask the other Hobbits to come here to watch over him while I… speak with Rutan?'  
  
Haldir nodded and left. He returned shortly with Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin.  
  
Aragorn had put on his shoes carefully with his other hand and was running his fingers through Legolas's golden hair when they entered. He looked at them squarely. "Sam, Pippin, and Merry, would you please stay here with Legolas? I have a little 'business' to take care of for a little while."  
  
Sam nodded immediately. "You can count on me," he said proudly. "I won't let anything hurt him."  
  
"Neither will I," Pippin vowed.  
  
Merry nodded. "We'll take good care of him, Aragorn."  
  
"Thank you," Aragorn said quietly, as he let go of Legolas's hand for a second time. He gestured for the Hobbits to come over and take his place. They did so, and Haldir, Aragorn, and Frodo bid them farewell as they headed into the middle of Lothlorien.  
  
Aragorn was shown to a small room. Haldir touched his shoulder, and the heir of Isildur looked at him.  
  
'Do not let down your guard, for Rutan is sly and tricky. He had to be bound hand and foot once he awoke,' Haldir cautioned.  
  
'Could you not lock the door and windows, and untie him?' Aragorn questioned. If he was going to get some answers out of Rutan, he did want the elf tied up. 'I thought his weapons were removed, as well.'  
  
Haldir looked at Aragorn, comprehension in his eyes. 'His weapons were taken from him, and I suppose we could lock the door behind you. Give three taps when you want out, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn nodded. He unsheathed Anduril and handed it to Haldir. 'Please hold this for me, for I do not think this will take more than a few hours.'  
  
Haldir wondered if Aragorn was being overconfident in his abilities. The human, Legolas had told him, was a very good fighter. But Haldir found it hard to believe that Aragorn could possibly beat Rutan, heir of Isildur or not. 'Be careful, Aragorn, and do not get either yourself or him killed. Lady Galadrial would be most unhappy if you did, as would Lord Elrond.'  
  
Frodo had no such thoughts, for in his opinion, Aragorn was the best fighter in the world. "Have fun, Aragorn," Frodo said, as his protector entered the room. The door was locked behind him by Haldir.  
  
Haldir shot a puzzled glance at Frodo. "Why are you telling him to have fun?"  
  
"Aragorn can take Rutan down, no problem," Frodo said confidently.  
  
Boromir and Gimli entered the area, looking for Aragorn. When they saw Frodo, they immediately walked over to the Ringbearer.  
  
"What are you doing here, Frodo?" Gimli asked gruffly.  
  
"Aragorn's getting ready to fight Rutan," Frodo told them.  
  
Haldir looked at the other human and dwarf. "Frodo believes that Aragorn can win."  
  
Boromir frowned slightly. "I don't know, Frodo. Aragorn is a good fighter, but I have never seen him against an elf before."  
  
"Bah!" Gimli said. "Aragorn will defeat Rutan, for what he did to Legolas."  
  
Haldir smiled suddenly. "Care to make a wager on that, dwarf?"  
  
Gimli nodded. "Six bottle of wine to win."  
  
"And ten to lose," Haldir countered. Other elves joined in, each adding their own bets for and against Aragorn, when a young voice chimed in.  
  
"Fifty to win," Frodo said.  
  
The others turned and stared at the Hobbit.  
  
"Just where are you going to get fifty bottles of wine, little one?" Gimli asked.  
  
"From Merry and Pippin," Frodo told the dwarf. "They always know where to get wine."  
  
He turned, as did everyone else, when the sounds of a fight began inside the room.  
  
To be continued 


	12. Awaiting The Outcome

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Rutan. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Contains shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn.  
  
Awaiting The Outcome  
  
Part 12  
  
Frodo looked at Haldir. "Merry, Sam, and Pippin should be here for this," he said quietly.  
  
Haldir raised an eyebrow. "They are watching over Legolas," he pointed out, as the elf frowned a little. "I suppose that Legolas could be carried here. It would be easier to treat him after we find out what potion was used against him."  
  
Frodo nodded and said, "Let's go get them."  
  
Haldir agreed, and set off with Frodo, after he told Gimli and Boromir to make certain that Rutan and Aragorn did not kill each other.  
  
The sight that awaited them in Aragorn's room was…interesting.  
  
Pippin was playing with Legolas's hair, as Merry gave the comatose elf a makeover. Sam was telling them that Legolas would kill both of them when he woke up.  
  
"What in the name of the Lady of the Light are you doing?" Haldir questioned. He seized a hold of the two mischievous Hobbits and dragged them off of Legolas. Haldir sat the limp elf up, and fixed his hair, before he told Frodo to give him a wet cloth.  
  
The Hobbit grabbed a cloth and dipped in a cup of water, and handed it to Haldir. The elf then cleaned off Legolas's face, where Merry had been using Aragorn's herbs to color the elf's face.  
  
"Honestly, you two are troublemakers!" Frodo said disapprovingly. "Look at what happened the last time! Legolas nearly died!"  
  
Haldir frowned. "How did the Prince of Mirkwood nearly die?" he questioned.  
  
Frodo gulped a little, as he looked up at the much taller Haldir. "Merry and Pippin spiked his tea with wine, only Legolas wound up being poisoned by it."  
  
Haldir chuckled a little at that. "Some elves really do have little tolerance for wine, Hobbit. I myself am not, but some others here are."  
  
"Then what about the wager? Some of the elves won't be able to drink the wine if they win," Frodo pointed out.  
  
"On the contrary, little one. We developed a potion that counters the poison quite easily, and prevents the wine from ever troubling an elf again," Haldir said.  
  
"I think Legolas should get some of it," Pippin said. Merry shoved an elbow into his stomach. Pippin glared at Merry, but Sam stopped them from fighting.  
  
Frodo and Haldir both shook their heads, as they turned to look at each other.  
  
"We should return to the fight, Frodo," Haldir said. He lifted Legolas in his arms quite easily, and the sleeping elf moaned Aragorn's name. Haldir turned slightly red. "Legolas, I am not Aragorn."  
  
Frodo grinned. "Come on, Sam! Don't you want to see Aragorn beat Rutan?" Sam, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Haldir, who still held Legolas, returned to where the fight was getting interesting.  
  
Lady Galadrial herself was there, along with Lord Celeborn. They were surprised to see Haldir carrying Legolas, but the other elf explained that the Hobbits had not wanted to miss the fight, and since Legolas probably wouldn't wake up, it was all right for him to be here. The Lord and Lady nodded, and gestured for Haldir to lay Legolas on one of the empty benches, which had soft cushions on it. Haldir did so, and then the elf turned his attention to the fight.  
  
******************  
  
Inside The Room  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn strode over to the bound Rutan, who spat at him. The human easily avoided it, and gripped the elf hard.  
  
"You are going to tell exactly what that potion was, and what you put in it!" Aragorn said, anger in his voice. It left no room for arguments, as Rutan struggled in his grasp.  
  
"This is a fair fight," the elf snapped. "You are free and I am not!"  
  
Aragorn drew a small dagger, and slit the ropes on the elf's wrists and feet. He then slipped the dagger away, and prepared himself.  
  
Rutan jumped to his feet, and immediately used his Elven agility to go on the offensive. He got one blow to Aragorn's face with his hand, before the human grabbed his arm (with strength that Rutan would not have believed possible in a human) and painfully twisted it behind his back.  
  
The elf choked back a cry of pain, as he lashed out with his foot, and Aragorn avoided it by jumping over him, and flinging the elf into the wall by his arm.  
  
"How is it possible for a Mortal to have such strength?" Rutan said angrily, as he stood, although dizzy.  
  
'I have a little Elven blood in me,' Aragorn said in Elvish. 'And I was fostered at Rivendell by Lord Elrond. You might think of that the next time you decide to try to take away *my* Legolas.'  
  
Rutan went on the offensive again, and managed to slam his knee into Aragorn's stomach. 'Legolas deserves much better than you,' he snarled, as the human hissed softly in pain. 'He is a Prince among elves, and he will be mine.'  
  
'Get it through your head, Rutan. Legolas doesn't want you,' Aragorn said, not believing his ears.  
  
'Really? Well, he certainly won't want you when the potion wears off,' Rutan taunted. 'He won't know who he is, or who you are. You see, I put a bit of fellis in it.'  
  
Aragorn froze. 'You used that particular potion! You fool! It sends some elves into an eternal sleep!'  
  
Rutan shrugged. 'He won't be yours, then,' the elf pointed out. 'And there is no cure. I should know, for I am the one who first created the potion.'  
  
Aragorn froze, as did Rutan, when they heard Frodo's voice. "I think Legolas is close to waking up," Frodo said, as he turned to look at the sleeping elf. Legolas's eyelashes were fluttering a little. The Hobbit then turned back to the fight.  
  
Aragorn bolted towards the door, but Rutan stood in his way. The human growled, and lashed out with his foot, putting his anger and frustration into the force of that kick. It connected directly with the elf's ribs, and broke most of them.  
  
Rutan collapsed on the floor, wheezing, as Aragorn reached the door and tapped three times.  
  
Haldir opened it, and was surprised to Aragorn standing there. The human brushed past him to Legolas's side. He took the elf's hand in his own. Boromir and Gimli were next to the bed as well, along with Merry and Pippin. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial stood and walked over as well.  
  
None of the other elves, including Haldir, where paying attention, for they were looking at the crumpled form of Rutan on the floor of the room. Frodo and Sam were with them.  
  
Legolas's eyes finally cleared to his normal green eyes, except that confusion shone in them. He gazed around, and finally looked at Aragorn, who held his hand. 'Who are you?' Legolas whispered, for he couldn't seem to remember…anything. He looked around some more, before turning back to Aragorn. 'And who am I?'  
  
Shock and horror appeared on the faces of Lady Galadrial and Lord Celeborn. The blond archer sat up slowly, not recognizing any of the faces around him.  
  
'Do you mean to say that you do not know who Estel is, Legolas?' Galadrial asked gently.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'I don't even know who I myself am,' he confessed, looking slightly afraid.  
  
Celeborn looked at Aragorn, who looked upset and angry, as the human met the Elven lord's gaze.  
  
'Rutan used fellis on Legolas to erase all of his memories of me,' Aragorn told the Elven lord. 'He also said there was no cure.'  
  
Gimli growled and started towards the room. "I'm going to teach that dratted elf a lesson!"  
  
Boromir blocked the way, shaking his head. "You cannot attack an elf in an Elven land, Gimli. Save your desire for revenge later."  
  
"You must remember us," Pippin said, as he and Merry stood there, looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at all of them, and concentrated hard, trying to remember as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
The elf let out a sigh that sounded more like a sob. Bleakness shone in his green eyes, as Legolas shook his head. 'I can't remember you.'  
  
The Hobbits looked dejected. They could read the answer in Legolas's emerald eyes and the shake of his head, for they did not understand Elvish.  
  
'Legolas, do you remember the human tongue?' Aragorn questioned, as he still held the elf's hand.  
  
'No, I do not. Who are you?' Legolas asked again, not understanding why, deep down inside, he felt warm and safe with this…person beside him and holding his hand.  
  
Frodo turned to Haldir. "You owe me fifty bottles of wine, and Gimli gets six bottles."  
  
Haldir grudgingly nodded, for he could not believe that the human had actually beaten Rutan.  
  
To be continued 


	13. That Which Is Forgotten

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Rutan. The rest all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Contains shounen ai between L/A. Thanks for telling me that I misspelled Galadriel's name. This takes place a day after the last chapter. Elvish speech is in ` '. Enjoy!  
  
That Which Is Forgotten  
  
Part 13  
  
Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn looked at the Fellowship, who stood before them. Legolas was standing next to Aragorn, and he still did not remember anything. Just tiny bits and pieces of images, and the warm feeling he had whenever Aragorn was near him.  
  
Galadriel had spoken to each member of the Fellowship, including Legolas. Upon learning that he'd made a vow to aid the quest, Legolas had insisted on fulfilling it, even without his memory. He still spoke only Elvish, for he could not remember the human tongue.  
  
`Are you certain that you wish to continue your quest?' Galadriel asked now, her gaze lingering on the blond Elven archer, before turning to address the group as a whole. She had given each member of the Fellowship their gifts already.  
  
One by one, Frodo, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, Boromir, Sam, Pippin, and Legolas nodded.  
  
`Then let us drink from the cup of parting,' the Elven lady said.  
  
They did so, and the Fellowship started off, except for Aragorn, who wanted to ask Galadriel something.  
  
`What is to be Rutan's punishment, my lady?' Aragorn asked.  
  
Galadriel looked at Aragorn impassively. `What he did was a heinous crime, and we have decided to give him the same potion. We will ensure that he is not physically harmed, but we could do no more or no less for his attack on the Prince of Mirkwood.'  
  
`Thank you,' he said quietly.  
  
`Keep an eye on him, Estel,' Galadriel told the heir of Isildur. `Legolas may not remember how to fight or defend himself. And it may be that his love for you holds the key to his memories.'  
  
He nodded slowly. `I will.' Aragorn bid the Elven lady farewell, before walking away. The rest of the Company had stopped to wait for him.  
  
Legolas was eyeing the others curiously. He had been told their names, but only got vague feelings that he knew them somehow. And the elf had to stick by one of the two people who could translate Elvish; Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
Aragorn took the lead, and the rest of the Fellowship followed him as he walked silently, fighting to hide his feelings and pain from the one he loved, who could no longer remember the love they shared.  
  
Legolas lagged behind the rest of the group, for he remembered trees and nature, but nothing else. He spent most of the time trying to force himself to remember, as they walked for hours and hours. The only thing that Legolas gained was a throbbing headache, which he attempted to ignore, as he persisted. The others saw that the elf was walking with his eyes clothes, muttering to himself in Elvish.  
  
"Will Legolas be all right, Aragorn?" Frodo asked, as he looked back at the elf.  
  
"He may never regain what was taken from him, Frodo," Aragorn replied honestly.  
  
Frodo looked saddened to hear that, as did the other Hobbits.  
  
"I thought elves had a healing ability," Gimli grumbled. "Can't that do anything?  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "It only works on physical wounds, such as a slice or cut from a sword."  
  
Boromir sighed. "I miss his singing and laughter," the human admitted.  
  
"Aragorn, when are we stopping for sleep?" Merry questioned. "We've been walking for nearly twenty hours, and only stopped to rest five times."  
  
"All right," Aragorn said. `Legolas! We're stopping for the night here.'  
  
Legolas nodded. `All right.' He massaged his temples, for his headache had turned into a migraine. The elf wandered over to a tree and started to climb up it. He managed that fairly well, until he looked down and realized how far up he was. Legolas immediately took a death grip on the tree, but instead of grabbing the tree with his bare hands, he grabbed it through his cloak.  
  
Thus, Legolas plunged downwards, and barely managed to catch a branch with his bare hands. He held on, and flinched as he dangled from the branch. The elf then saw that it was getting dark and cursed in Elvish. No-one would notice he was missing until it was time for his watch, which Aragorn had said would be third.  
  
The Hobbits were already asleep, and the other three members of the Fellowship were talking amongst themselves, with Gimli and Boromir preparing to go to sleep as well, when Aragorn realized that Legolas was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Did either of you see where Legolas went?" he asked, remembering what Galadriel had said.  
  
"Thought he climbed a tree," Gimli mumbled. Boromir voiced his agreement and gestured towards the tree he'd seen Legolas near.  
  
"I'll be right back," Aragorn said, sighing. He stood and walked towards the tree slowly. This was killing Aragorn; the fact that Legolas did not remember him. But it wasn't the elf's fault. It was Rutan's fault for his insane jealousy.  
  
Legolas was still clinging to the branch, partly froze in fear because of the height, and partly cursing himself in Elvish, because he was humiliated. What kind of an elf was he, to get in such a predicament. Legolas let out a startled cry as he slipped and fell again. That settled it, he thought grimly, as he grabbed another branch and broke his fall again. He was never climbing a tree again, elf or not.  
  
Aragorn heard Legolas cry out and looked directly up in the tree. Most humans would not have been able to spot the slight glow that made up the inner light of an elf, but Aragorn was not just any human. He could hear the elf cursing in Elvish. Aragorn climbed up the tree, checking occasionally to see where Legolas was exactly in the branches.  
  
Legolas was growing desperate, for his hands were slipping again, and he closed his eyes. His headache was finally beginning to fade, for Legolas was not longer trying to force himself to remember. Instead, the elf was struggling not to fall and possibly kill himself. He had, of course, forgotten that elves were Immortal. No one had thought to tell him of that, though.  
  
Aragorn was stunned when he finally looked and saw Legolas hanging from a branch. He was fighting not to fall, but the elf was shaking slightly, and Aragorn lunged forward as Legolas finally fell again.  
  
Legolas was prepared to fall, but not for the hand that suddenly grabbed his wrist. He opened his eyes, and saw Aragorn standing there. A blush settled on the elf's face, as Aragorn pulled him up onto the branch. Legolas was shaking like a leaf, and pressed himself against Aragorn.  
  
`Too high...' Legolas moaned, clinging to the human.  
  
Aragorn cocked an eyebrow curiously. He'd never thought an elf could be scared of a tree. `Then why did you climb up this high, Legolas?' he questioned, taking the trembling elf in his arms.  
  
Legolas rested his face against Aragorn's chest. `I wasn't afraid until I looked down,' the elf mumbled.  
  
Aragorn could see the faint color in Legolas's face, and knew the elf was blushing. `I see. How did you plan to get down?'  
  
Legolas shrugged. `I could always fall down, but I would not prefer that.'  
  
`We can wait for a little while until you're ready to try to climb down,' Aragorn said gently. His eyes were on the elf's soft lips, before his eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
`Why do you care so much about me?' Legolas questioned. He could sense that this human felt something for him, as he licked his lips.  
  
Because I love you, Aragorn whispered silently. He didn't want to push Legolas to remember him, but sadness was in his grey eyes as he looked at the elf.  
  
An image went through Legolas's memory as he sat there in Aragorn's arms. It was slightly distorted, as Legolas saw himself sitting in a tree with the human. They'd been sitting together very much like they were now, until they started kissing. Legolas had dropped his arrows and bows, as he turned to face the human, as Aragorn leaned him back. But instead, both had fallen off the branch, and Legolas's hair had been caught. Aragorn had had to cut it to free him. Their combined laughter had echoed for a few moments.  
  
Legolas jumped slightly, and reached up a shaking hand to touch his hair. It was longer than it had been after the cut. But just as suddenly as it had come, the memory faded once more, leaving the elf in despair.  
  
`What's wrong?' Aragorn questioned.  
  
Legolas sighed. `I started to remember something, but then it went away again.' He turned his face up towards Aragorn, his warm breath brushing against Aragorn's face.  
  
Aragorn couldn't resist any longer, and brought his lips down to Legolas's. He kissed him softly, feeling the familiar heat as always. But what surprised him further was when Legolas responded to it.  
  
Legolas was taken aback when Aragorn kissed him. Instinct took over, as Legolas's subconscious remembered what he did not. A rush of emotion swept over him, as the elf returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Aragorn's, as the human brought his hands up to cup his face.  
  
To be continued 


	14. Interruptions

Note: Only Rutan is my character! The rest are not mine! Thanks for telling me about the typo. In the last chapter, Legolas should have been walking with his eyes closed, instead of clothes, as he murmured to himself. Enjoy!  
  
Interruptions  
  
Part 14  
  
The blond elf squirmed in Aragorn's arms, desire in his eyes, though he did not consciously remember how much he loved the human. He whimpered a little, as Aragorn cupped his face and kissed him back harder.  
  
Soft lips... warm kisses... This was so familiar to Legolas, as he pulled Aragorn closer to him, passion overruling everything else right now.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to slow down and look at the elf who was panting. He could see no flicker of recognition in the green eyes, until he saw the look on Legolas's face. Bliss, pure bliss, just as it had been the first time they'd kissed. It was nice to know that some things never changed, Aragorn thought. But he pulled back slightly, not wanting to drive Legolas away. There was a time and place for everything, the human knew.  
  
Legolas was disappointed when Aragorn drew back. Hurt showed on his face. `You don't want me?' he questioned.  
  
Aragorn gasped. He remembered when Legolas had said that to him before, on the night Merry and Pippin had unintentionally poisoned the elf with wine. Did this mean that part of Legolas's memories remained, or was it just a coincidence?  
  
`I do want you, Legolas. But you don't remember me... or us,' Aragorn said softly. `It would not mean the same to you as it would to me.'  
  
Legolas was furious to hear those words and pulled away from Aragorn, standing up abruptly. `Of course I don't remember you. I was drugged and nearly...' He froze. Where had that come from, he wondered.  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow. `So you do remember what happened to you?'  
  
Legolas scowled at Aragorn. `It comes and goes like the wind. I'm going back to the camp.' The elf turned and started trying to climb down the tree again. Once more, he did not get very far, as he looked down and lost his balance. Legolas fell.  
  
`Legolas!' Aragorn shouted. He jumped to his feet and stared down where he'd seen the elf slip. Frightened and angry green eyes looked up at him. Aragorn couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
  
To his intense surprise, he heard a sniffling sound come from Legolas. `I'm g-going to die and you're just l-laughing at me.'  
  
Aw, Aragorn thought. He'd never thought he'd see the elf so close to sobbing. `Hold on,' he said, as he made his way down the tree.  
  
Legolas looked up, his lower lip trembling slightly, as Aragorn lifted him back onto the branch. He didn't grab onto the human this time, because he was still upset over Aragorn rejecting him.  
  
`Legolas, maybe you should just climb onto my back and I'll take you down,' Aragorn said, afraid that the elf would eventually fall to the ground and hurt himself if he kept trying to do it himself.  
  
Legolas sniffled again and nodded. He waited until Aragorn knelt down carefully and balanced himself, before the elf looped his slender arms around the human's neck and held on tight, careful not to choke him as Aragorn stood.  
  
Aragorn carefully made his way down the tree, thinking improper thoughts about Legolas and himself. He then mentally slapped himself. Bad Aragorn, he thought. The elf doesn't even know who you are.  
  
Legolas's mind was on similar things, before he shook his head. Aragorn didn't seem to want him, and it hurt the elf terribly. He didn't understand it at all. Why should it matter to him that the human didn't want him? Yet he felt like his heart was breaking when he looked at Aragorn, knowing that the Man did not desire him.  
  
Once they were on the ground, Legolas gently slipped to the ground.  
  
`Thanks,' he said awkwardly, before he turned to head back towards the camp. Aragorn caught his arm. Legolas turned to face him, as the human leaned his face towards the elf's perfect face. Legolas caught his breath, silently praying, as Aragorn's lips drew closer to his.  
  
`There you are!' Haldir of `Lorien shouted.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas sprang apart, and looked at Haldir.  
  
Aragorn was ready to wring the elf by the neck for interrupting like that. `What is it, Haldir, that brings you to ride after us when we have only been gone for one day?'  
  
Legolas felt like an embarrassed child as he stood there, blushing.  
  
`Three things. I owed Frodo the wine from the bet I placed with him. Second, the little one told me of your... reaction to wine, Legolas,' Haldir said, hiding a smile. He handed the other elf a vial of a potion. `That should clear it up permanently.' The elf then turned solemn. `Rutan managed to escape before we could inflict his punishment on him. We are searching for him, but Lady Galadriel wished for me to tell you this, so you know to be on guard. But we do not know where he is heading.'  
  
Aragorn nodded, as Legolas briefly wondered who Rutan was. Then he remembered that Aragorn had been asking Galadriel about what Rutan's punishment would be, before the group had left Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas didn't like the reaction he got at the name, though. It brought up feelings of betrayal and anger in him.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir saw the emotions in Legolas's eyes, as well as confusion.  
  
`Why don't you go ahead and return to the camp, Legolas?' Aragorn suggested. `I will come in a little while.'  
  
`Why don't you return to the camp,' Legolas said, jealous that Aragorn wanted to be alone with this other elf. `You are supposed to be on watch, after all.'  
  
Haldir hid a smile. He could read Legolas's feelings easily, for the elf was not hiding them behind his usually calm and stoic self. He'd lost that when he'd lost his memories.  
  
Haldir decided to play a little game with both of them. He placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, and carefully watched Legolas's reaction. Sure enough, the younger elf was gritting his teeth, and doing his best to not reveal the full extent of his jealousy. `Run along, young one,' Haldir said. `Estel wishes to be alone with me.'  
  
Aragorn frowned at Haldir, and then he saw the mischief in the elf's eyes.  
  
`I don't have to! And don't call me young, for I am over three thousand years old, Haldir!' Legolas snapped angrily. Again, subconscious instinct had taken over.  
  
Haldir's mouth dropped open. `You remember my name and your age?'  
  
Legolas shook his head. `Some things just seem familiar, but I can't keep any memories that I get back. They always fade away again.'  
  
`Do you remember this?' the other elf questioned slyly.  
  
Haldir knew that Aragorn was going to kill him for this, but he didn't care, as he grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and pulled him close. He pressed his own lips against the younger elf's firmly, and ignoring the muffled protest coming from Legolas. He held Legolas tightly against him for several moments, and kept the kiss going. Satisfaction filled his eyes, before Haldir let go and smirked at Aragorn.  
  
To be continued 


	15. Revenge Is Sweet

Note: Note: Only Rutan is my character! The rest are not mine! Elvish speech is in ` '. Contains slash between L/A!  
  
Revenge Is Sweet  
  
Part 15  
  
Legolas placed a hand over his mouth in shock as he turned pure white. His lower lip began to quiver as a few tears began to run down his face. The elf then turned and ran off, severely confused. He had just been kissed by someone he did not even know, and it devastated him. But Legolas did not know why he was so upset at the thought of someone else besides Aragorn kissing him.  
  
Aragorn bellowed out Haldir's name and drew Anduril. He then proceeded to begin chasing the fleet and agile elf. Haldir ran for his life, amusement sparkling in his eyes.  
  
Haldir was grinning as he easily avoided the blows from the sword. Well, at least his curiosity had been answered. Some things had not changed at all about Legolas. Of course, Haldir had to admit that the other elf did have nice lips.  
  
Aragorn shouted, `When I catch you, Haldir, you are going to be so dead!'  
  
`Shouldn't you be going after Legolas?' Haldir shouted back, as he tore through the camp.  
  
Aragorn retorted, `Just as soon as I teach you a lesson! I'm the only one that can kiss Legolas!'  
  
Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Pippin, and Merry watched as the elf dashed past them, with Aragorn closely behind him, shouting at him in Elvish and brandishing Anduril.  
  
"What are they doing?" Pippin questioned.  
  
Gimli shrugged. "Sparring, I guess."  
  
"How did Haldir get here?" Frodo wondered.  
  
Sam muttered, "Where's Legolas? It's time for his watch."  
  
Boromir said, "He's probably still in a tree."  
  
"Does that mean I get to stand watch?" Merry asked hopefully.  
  
Two voices shouted in unison: "No!"  
  
Merry pouted, and Pippin comforted him.  
  
`Aragorn, let me explain,' Haldir said, breathing hard. Even elves could not run forever.  
  
`Take your explanations and shove them up your...' Aragorn was cut off.  
  
`No, thanks, I'm not Legolas,' Haldir snickered, as he stopped running and turned to face  
  
the human. The elf could run no longer, for they had been running around for about an hour now.  
  
Aragorn growled and leaped at Haldir. He knocked the taller elf to the ground and pricked his throat with Anduril. `What the hell were you thinking when you kissed `my' Legolas?'  
  
Haldir giggled a little, which slightly scared Aragorn. `Making you jealous.'  
  
Aragorn slapped the elf across the face hard. `Didn't you even notice that Legolas was crying before he ran off?'  
  
`He was?' Haldir asked faintly. He turned slightly red. `I just thought it might help him remember.'  
  
`Yes, he was. And you are going to apologize, Haldir,' Aragorn said sternly.  
  
`Why don't you go and see him?' Haldir questioned slyly. `I'm sure that he's safe and all, being alone out there without his memories of how to fight.'  
  
`You're just trying to get me to get off you so I don't kill you,' Aragorn snapped.  
  
A choking sob sounded from behind them. Legolas had come back in time to see Aragorn run off after Haldir, and had followed them. He looked stricken when he saw Aragorn pinning Haldir down. Legolas's lower lip began to quiver.  
  
`Get off me, stupid,' Haldir hissed. `Don't you know what he's probably thinking?'  
  
Aragorn climbed off of the elf and walked over to Legolas, who refused to look at him.  
  
`Legolas, I was just...'  
  
`I don't want to hear it, Aragorn. I knew you didn't want me.' Legolas turned and started to walk away before pausing. He looked back, slightly embarrassed. `Where's the camp?'  
  
`I'll walk you back,' Aragorn offered.  
  
Haldir took advantage of the distraction to disappear into the night, and the elf made his way to the camp, after he spoke to the trees softly in Elvish.  
  
`There was no reason for Aragorn to hit me so hard,' he grumbled. Haldir gingerly touched the massive bruise forming on his face.  
  
"Hello, Haldir," Frodo said cheerfully. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Haldir looked sheepish. "I kissed Legolas against his will in front of Aragorn," the elf confessed.  
  
The others burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm sure that went over well," Gimli snickered. Everyone knew how protective Aragorn was about Legolas.  
  
Haldir defended himself. "I was just trying to see if it would spark any memories in Legolas. Anyway, I don't think either of them will be back for a while." He looked majorly pleased with himself.  
  
The others began laughing again.  
  
"Maybe then things will finally get back to normal," Sam said.  
  
"Can we go stand watch?" Pippin asked. Merry nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"No!" three people shouted. Haldir exchanged a startled look with Gimli and Boromir.  
  
"My horse needs to rest," Haldir said. "If you don't mind, I'll stay here until I can leave."  
  
"Plenty to eat," Gimli said, by way of agreeing.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship agreed as well, so Haldir stayed and took Legolas's watch.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere Alone  
  
********************  
  
Legolas refused to talk to Aragorn, as they tried to find their way to the camp. But the trees kept changing the path, so they kept winding up back at the same spot.  
  
Aragorn finally grabbed Legolas by the shoulders and pulled him close. The elf looked at him coldly, before Aragorn kissed him hard.  
  
Legolas's anger melted away, as he leaned into the kiss, and looped his arms around Aragorn's neck. The human's hands drifted down until one cupped the back of the elf's head, and the other encircled his waist, holding Legolas against Aragorn.  
  
Legolas moaned in pleasure, as Aragorn pushed his tongue into the elf's open mouth. Legolas's entered Aragorn's easily, as their mouths began to chase each other hungrily.  
  
`I am confused,' Legolas whispered in between kisses. `I thought you didn't want me.'  
  
`Never doubt that,' Aragorn murmured. `I will always want you. But I do not wish to rush you.'  
  
Legolas silenced Aragorn by sliding his hands down the tunic and shirt covering Aragorn's chest. A soft groan escaped from Aragorn's lips, as the elf slipped his hands under the shirt and onto his bare chest.  
  
`Do you like this?' Legolas teased, caught up in a sweet memory.  
  
Aragorn took control again, and lowered the willing elf onto the ground slowly. `You know I do,' he said huskily, as he removed Legolas's shirt and tunic. He flicked the elf's ear tip with his tongue, and was pleased to see the beautiful elf tremble slightly.  
  
Legolas took Aragorn's shirt and tunic off, and pulled the Man's face close to his for another sweet kiss.  
  
Aragorn traced Legolas's face with his hands, as if to memorize every perfect feature. `You are so beautiful,' he whispered.  
  
Legolas was surprised at that statement. `No, I'm not. You are the beautiful one,' he said honestly, as he began to fumble with Aragorn's belt.  
  
`Yes, you are, Legolas. Never doubt that,' Aragorn said sternly. His voice softened to a seductive whisper. `Eager, hmm?' He caught the elf's slender wrists easily, and held them in one hand, as he used his other hand to send Legolas into torment.  
  
Legolas whimpered and tried to reach for Aragorn, who released the elf and lowered himself over him. Legolas was uncertain of how to proceed, so Aragorn made it as slow and easy as he could.  
  
Leggings and belts quickly went the way of the shirts and tunics, as the two lovers got to know each other again.  
  
To be continued 


	16. Wagers and Jokes

Note: Only Rutan is my character! The rest are not mine! Elvish speech is in `'. Contains slash between L/A! Sorry, Legolas is not going to get his full memory back until the sequel. That is, if you want a sequel. Tell me now, because this fic is ending in about two or three more chapters!  
  
Wagers and Jokes  
  
Part 16  
  
Legolas and Aragorn lay entwined together asleep, with their cloaks covering them.  
  
"They're so cute..." Frodo said, as he and the others gazed down at the sleeping lovers.  
  
Sam sniffled. "Does this mean that Legolas finally remembers Aragorn?"  
  
Haldir shrugged. "Good question, little one."  
  
Gimli grumbled, "Do we really have to watch them?" The dwarf did not like this at all, but the others had insisted on making sure that Aragorn and Legolas were ok after the two did not return to the camp.  
  
Boromir looked intrigued. "Wow..."  
  
"When's breakfast?" Merry asked.  
  
Pippin added, "What about second breakfast, too?"  
  
"No second breakfasts," Aragorn's voice grumbled. The human at first thought he was dreaming, until he opened his eyes. "Uh..." He blushed.  
  
Haldir grinned down at him.  
  
Legolas, of course, was oblivious and snuggled closer to Aragorn. `Aragorn...' he whispered seductively in Elvish in his sleep. His lips met Aragorn's in his sleep.  
  
Haldir's grin grew wider.  
  
Aragorn glared at Haldir, before turning to look at the others. "Why don't all of you go back to the camp and eat? We'll be right there."  
  
The others nodded and ran off, save for Haldir. He winked at Aragorn before dashing off, laughing merrily.  
Aragorn grumbled a little, before gently shaking Legolas awake. `Wake up, Legolas,' he said gently in Elvish.  
  
Legolas awoke sleepily and peered at the human. `It's too early to wake up,' he protested.  
  
Aragorn cupped Legolas's cheek in his hand. `Come, dear one. We do need to eat breakfast before we resume our journey.'  
  
Legolas looked at him, as a wisp of a memory took hold. `You've called me that before,' he murmured. The blond archer leaned into the touch like a cat would to a stroke on its fur.  
  
Part of Aragorn was saddened. Legolas did not fully remember everything, but some things snatched at the bits and pieces the elf did recall. `Yes, Legolas. It was one of the many names I gave you after we declared our love for each other.'  
  
`Are you very unhappy that I cannot remember much of `us'?' Legolas questioned quietly, as he sat up and began dressing.  
  
`Unhappy, yes, but not at you, Legolas. Tis another who is to blame for this,' Aragorn told his lover.  
  
Legolas strained hard to remember who it was, and saw an image of a dark-haired elf in his mind. `Mmm... Someone with... dark hair?'  
  
Aragorn nodded. He began to dress as well, and when Legolas pressed him for more details of their relationship, Aragorn answered most of the questions.  
  
They walked back to the camp together, speaking quietly of precious memories that were forgotten. Legolas was embarrassed to hear that Pippin and Merry had gotten him drunk and, at the same time, had poisoned him.  
  
Aragorn reminded Legolas of the vial that Haldir had given him to prevent him from being poisoned by wine again, and the blond elf took it out.  
  
`I guess I should take it,' Legolas mused. He removed the lid and drank it.  
  
Aragorn saw the look on Legolas's face. `It tastes that bad?'  
  
Legolas nodded vigorously before swallowing quickly.  
  
The others looked over at the lovers who spoke to each other, completely oblivious to the looks that they were receiving.  
  
Haldir was unhappy because his Elvish horse was missing, so he was stuck with the Company for a while. He decided to play another `joke' on Aragorn and Legolas, when he saw them standing together. He had a score to settle, as well as a wager to win.  
  
Haldir and the rest of the Fellowship had not been idle last night. They'd made wagers on things, and the elf was certain he could pull it off. It would just take a little time.  
  
`Aragorn, can I speak with you?' Haldir questioned.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Haldir, shrugging a little. `What is it, Haldir?' He was still angry with the elf, but was not going to do anything with Legolas around.  
  
Haldir forced himself to look embarrassed. `My horse ran off,' he muttered. `I'll never make it back to `Lorien without it. Can I stay with you all for a while?'  
  
Aragorn was highly amused and readily agreed, if only so he could savor the elf's embarrassment.  
  
So Haldir traveled with them until he could get another horse to return to `Lorien.  
  
He waited to make his move, when Aragorn was on watch a few days later during a break. The rest of the Fellowship were scattered around; Gimli was polishing his axe, while Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were sparring. Frodo and Sam had fallen asleep.  
  
Legolas was sitting in a tree by the lake, which made the joke all the more easy, Haldir thought, as he crept up on the other blond elf quietly. Being much older than Legolas, the other elf did not get heard.  
  
Legolas managed to get out one yell for help before Haldir's hands covered his mouth. The blond archer twisted and squirmed within the older elf's grasp.  
  
Haldir kept his grip, and carefully lifted Legolas in his arms and tossed the elf in the lake. Because elves were so light, Legolas actually wound up being tossed pretty far out.  
  
Legolas sputtered water up, as he struggled to stay afloat. His clothes were weighing him down, and the elf did not remember how to swim.  
  
Haldir jumped out of sight, and returned to the camp. No-one had seen him leave, so his secret was safe.  
  
`Aragorn, have you seen Legolas?' Haldir questioned calmly.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. `He went down to the lake.'  
  
Haldir frowned. `I was just there, and I did not see him. Perhaps he went swimming,' the elf mused.  
  
Aragorn shot a suspicious glance at Haldir. `It's much too cold for swimming. Stay here while I go look for him.' The human stood and walked away.  
  
Haldir sat where Aragorn had been, whistling nonchalantly.  
  
Aragorn couldn't find Legolas, either, until he looked out into the lake.  
  
`Aragorn!' Legolas shouted. He sank beneath the water again, caught in the riptide.  
  
Aragorn tore off his sword, tunic, shirt and cloak. He then made his way into the water, towards where he saw his lover struggling against the current. The human was a strong swimmer, and quickly reached the blond elf, who clung to him.  
  
`I c-can't swim,' Legolas said, his teeth chattering slightly. It was very cold out, even for an elf.  
  
Aragorn assisted Legolas back to the shore slowly, for he had problems with the riptide as well. He stood when they reached the shallow part and half-dragged the soaked elf out.  
  
Legolas collapsed on the ground, coughing up water.  
  
Aragorn sank to his knees, breathing hard. `What were you doing out there, then, if you can't swim?' the human demanded.  
  
Legolas was violently shivering. `I d-didn't go out there.' His chattering teeth made it hard for him to be understood.  
  
`What do you mean?' Aragorn questioned, a little more gently.  
  
`S-somebody th-threw me out there. I was s-sitting in the t-tree.' Legolas gestured up to the tree, where his bow and arrows were. He'd placed them there while looking at the lake.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his cloak around the shivering elf, and grabbed the rest of his things. He put on his tunic and shirt once more, and re-strapped his sword. `Come on, Legolas. Let's get you to a fire,' he said softly. He began to lead the way back to where their friends where.  
  
Legolas followed, but violent shivers kept wracking through his body. Aragorn finally scooped his lover into his arms and carried him back to the camp.  
  
Haldir flinched when he saw how cold the other elf was. He'd forgotten about that. A wince of guilt stabbed through him as he saw Aragorn remove Legolas's drenched shirt and tunic. The human then bundled Legolas up in a few blankets, before building a small fire.  
  
Aragorn walked over to Haldir. `Please go get his bow and arrows for him, Haldir,' the human requested, eyeing the elf suspiciously.  
  
Haldir nodded. `Where are they?' he questioned.  
  
`By the lake. Be careful, for I fear that Rutan may be nearby. Legolas claims someone threw him in the lake when he was sitting in a tree,' Aragorn told Haldir.  
  
Haldir nodded and left to fetch the items that Legolas had left behind.  
  
Aragorn went over to Legolas and placed an arm around him. Legolas pressed his wet head against Aragorn's shirt-covered chest, shivers still running through him.  
  
`Do you have any idea who threw you into the lake?' Aragorn murmured, placing both of his arms around Legolas.  
  
Legolas shook his head. `He came from behind me and grabbed me before I saw him.'  
  
Aragorn inquired, `Why do you say he?'  
  
`The person was strong, for he was able to restrain me from moving and lift me in the air at the same time,' Legolas told Aragorn quietly. The blond elf could not cease shivering.  
  
Aragorn decided to try something different. He removed the blankets, and told Legolas to sit in front of him. The elf did so, shaking, until the human gently pulled him closer, where Legolas could lean against his chest. Aragorn then wrapped the blankets around both of them, before he placed his arms around Legolas's slender waist. The elf snuggled into Aragorn's arms.  
  
`Better?' Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas sighed in contentment. `Much better.' He no longer shivered.  
  
The other glanced over, with looks of amusement on their faces.  
  
Haldir smirked at Frodo and the others. "I believe you owe me a bottle of wine, little one," he said to Frodo. "I told you I'd have them in each other's arms today before nightfall. I bet we won't be walking again today." The elf had returned with Legolas's bow and arrows, and had placed them by the other elf's pack.  
  
Frodo took one of the bottles out of Sam's pack and handed it to Haldir. "Remember, though, that there was a second part to it. You have to get them both drunk," Frodo said slyly.  
  
Gimli and Boromir smirked.  
  
"You'll never get Aragorn drunk," Gimli said. "He's too sharp." Boromir nodded his agreement.  
  
"Spike his food," Sam suggested. "I could claim it was sauce."  
  
Haldir grinned. "Brilliant, Samwise Gamgee."  
  
Sam flushed.  
  
They continued making their plans.  
  
But over by the fireplace, the two lovers did not know what was being planned, as Aragorn and Legolas sat like that for most of the day.  
  
To be continued 


	17. The Plan Works

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Rutan! Slashiness in this fic between A/L!! As for how I write so fast... *sobs* I have no social life outside of school and work! Anybody want to volunteer some funny suggestions for the next chapter and the sequel? I'm also taking suggestions for funny things to happen in `Return of the Nightmare'!  
  
The Plan Works  
  
Part 17  
  
Sam furtively poured the wine over the separate dinner he had prepared for Legolas and Aragorn, making sure that they were distracted. The Hobbit had made a different dinner for himself and everyone else.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship was watching Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Haldir was busy making Aragorn jealous.  
  
The taller blond elf was sitting so close to Legolas that their knees kept brushing, as the two worked on Legolas's damaged arrows together.  
  
Aragorn kept sending scowls over at Haldir, who returned them with smirks.  
  
Legolas was innocent of the fight that was brewing between his lover and the elf beside him, as the young elf continued working. The loss of most of his memories had made him even more innocent and naïve than he had been. So Legolas never suspected anything was going on.  
  
Aragorn was seething inside as he watched Legolas talking innocently to Haldir. The human trusted Legolas, but did not trust Haldir. He still hadn't found out who had tossed his lover into the lake. But Aragorn finally lost it when Haldir brushed a lock of blond hair out of Legolas's eyes.  
  
The younger elf gave the older one a small smile of gratitude, before going right back to work.  
  
Frodo grinned. "Haldir is distracting Aragorn all right."  
  
Gimli snickered. "I never knew an elf could be so devious... He's worthy of being a dwarf."  
  
"Interesting..." Boromir mused, as he saw Aragorn stand up and storm over to the two blond elves.  
  
"This is going to be good," Pippin gasped.  
  
`That's enough, Haldir!' Aragorn snapped in Elvish.  
  
Innocent blue eyes met Aragorn's grey ones. Legolas looked up to face Aragorn as well, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
`What is enough?' Haldir questioned demurely. `I am merely helping Legolas mend his arrows, for he did not recall how to.'  
  
`What's wrong, Aragorn?' Legolas asked, bewildered.  
  
Haldir touched his shoulder comfortingly. `I think your lover has a temper problem, Legolas. As well as a low ego if he gets irrationally jealous.'  
  
Now Legolas was more confused. `I don't understand,' he said quietly.  
  
Aragorn glared at Haldir. `I do not have a low ego!' he hissed.  
  
`Really?' Haldir teased. `I wouldn't know, seeing as how you get jealous so easily.'  
  
Aragorn grabbed Haldir by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. `What are you up to?" the human demanded.  
  
`Let him go, Aragorn!' Legolas cried. He sprang to his feet and tugged at Aragorn's hands. `Haldir was only helping me.'  
  
Haldir disliked being grabbed against his will, so the stronger elf brought his hands up and easily broke the grip Aragorn had on him. He then his hands to shove the human away from him hard.  
  
Aragorn fell to the ground a few feet away.  
  
Frodo covered his mouth with his hands  
  
Gimli had his mouth hanging open.  
  
Pippin winced.  
  
Merry gasped.  
  
Boromir looked stunned.  
  
Sam didn't see it, because he was dishing out the food into their wooden bowls.  
  
One thought went through the minds of those who saw it. This was going to be bad...  
  
`Are you all right?' Legolas asked, as he knelt beside Aragorn. He turned a frown on Haldir. `You didn't have to push him so hard.'  
  
Aragorn nodded, but climbed to his feet. A challenge was in his stormy eyes.  
  
Haldir met the gaze squarely. `Are you that uncertain of your own feelings, `Estel', that you see a threat in everyone who comes near Legolas? Your jealousy will drive him away one day.'  
  
Aragorn glared back. `When, exactly, do you intend to find a horse?' he snapped.  
  
`My horse will find me,' Haldir said calmly. `Do you intend to send me away alone?'  
  
Legolas looked stricken. `Stop this!' he shouted, as tears began to run down his face. The blond Prince of Mirkwood turned and ran away.  
  
`Legolas!' both Haldir and Aragorn shouted, as the elf burst into tears and ran away. The two glared at each other for a few moments.  
  
`Go after him,' Haldir told Aragorn quietly. `Give him my apology. I did not mean to shove you so hard, but I dislike being grabbed and threatened.'  
  
Aragorn frowned, but did as the elf said.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Sam shouted loudly.  
  
Legolas happened to be the one closest to him, so he got his food first. The unhappy elf didn't even notice the strange sauce, as he sat away from most of the group. He was busy thinking about how childish Haldir and Aragorn were acting. And he still didn't understand why they acted like that.  
  
Aragorn grabbed a bowl of food and went over to sit by Legolas, who ignored him and ate the wine-soaked food.  
  
Aragorn ate as well, and did not even think about what he was eating as he tried to convince Legolas to talk to him.  
  
Haldir brought over the wine-filled water bags and handed one to each when he saw that they were slightly drunk. The elf left the rest there, and went over to the others to enjoy the show.  
  
Legolas mumbled unhappily as he began drinking greedily, very thirsty after crying like that. He finished the first one and reached for a second.  
  
Aragorn had downed his first wine bag like it was water, for he had not noticed it was wine. He drank the next just as quickly.  
  
An hour later, the wine bags were gone, and Aragorn and Legolas were completely drunk.  
  
Legolas hiccupped, which caused Aragorn to laugh insanely.  
  
To be continued 


	18. Drunk And Drunker

Note: Only Rutan is my character! The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's characters! Elvish speech is in ''! Enjoy! This fic will end in two chapters. I need ideas, people, for what you would like to see in the sequel to make it funny!

Drunk And Drunker

Part 18

Haldir, Gimli, Frodo, Merry, Boromir, Sam, and Pippin watched Aragorn and Legolas, laughing uncontrollably.

Aragorn was singing and dancing- rather, trying to dance. It was a cross between ballroom dancing and YMCA. His singing was as good as it had ever been, but the words were slurred.

Legolas attempted to walk, but knocked directly into Aragorn, which resulted in them both falling down into the mud. After about the fifth time of doing so, he and Aragorn began singing a duet together, laying in the mud.

Gimli snickered.

Boromir knew that no one would believe him if he told them what Legolas and Aragorn were currently doing.

A gasp escaped from Frodo's lips, as Aragorn and Legolas started having a mud fight.

"My eyes!" Aragorn shouted, when the mud hit him directly in the face.

Legolas moaned, "My hair…"

"Hey, Haldir," Gimli said, a funny expression on his face.

"Hmm?" Haldir asked.

Gimli smirked. "I dare you to kiss Aragorn and Legolas both."

Haldir narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. "What will you give me if I do?"

"Respect," the dwarf said calmly.

 Haldir stood and casually sauntered over to the drunk figures. He took out his water bag and a cloth. After removing the mud off of Aragorn's face, he took it in his hands and kissed him hard. He then let go and smirked at the rest of the Fellowship.

Most were gaping in awe, including Gimli.

Boromir grinned. "Let me try that," he cried, before racing over.

Sam gaped as Boromir did the same to the drunk Ranger.

Legolas stood and swayed as he began sauntering around, muttering under his breath. Haldir caught the other elf as he fell and kissed him as well.

Legolas moaned, not understanding what was going on. He struggled to get out of Haldir's arms feebly.

Haldir was satisfied, as he lay the Prince of Mirkwood next to his lover. "Ok, Gimli. I believe you owe me respect now," the taller elf said triumphantly.

"I want to kiss Legolas," Pippin muttered.

Frodo happened to glance down at his sword and saw that it was glowing blue. "Orcs!" he shouted.

Everyone instantly drew their weapons, fun and games forgotten.

That is, except for Legolas and Aragorn, who somehow managed to entwine themselves.

'I love you,' Legolas whispered, his words distorted.

Aragorn hiccupped and nodded. 'Love you, too.'

The two reached for each other and began to make out drunkenly.

Haldir groaned when he saw Aragorn and Legolas were making out. Why in all of Middle-Earth were they doing that now, he wondered.

Gimli grumbled, "This is no time for that, Aragorn! Legolas, come on!"

"Orcs are upon us," Haldir cried to the drunken lovers.

The two ignored the other elf, who gave up.

The Orcs jumped out and began attacking the Fellowship.

They, along with Haldir, began fighting.

Legolas and Aragorn were oblivious to the fight, and continued what they were doing.

Everyone froze when they heard moans of pleasure. They whirled around to search for the source of the soft cries.

Man, Elf, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Hobbits, and Dwarf turned as one to stare at the lovers.

Legolas moaned something softly in Elvish that made Haldir, the Orcs, Frodo, and the Uruk-Hai turn red.

'Please, Aragorn… I want you…'

The group stood there and watched the Man and Elf. Silence was in the fields around them, and the only sound being made was coming from the two who lay on the ground.

"What's with them?" one Orc questioned.

Gimli snickered again. "They're drunk."

"Oh," a Uruk-Hai said.

"This is much more interesting than fighting," Haldir mused.

An Orc saddled up to him. "I'll say. I bet they're still going at it after an hour goes by."

The mischievous elf looked at the Orc. "Bet what?"

"Hmm… I bet fifty pieces of silver."

Haldir grinned. "I bet Aragorn and Legolas will still be right here, but will stop in approximately three hours. I bet fifty pieces of silver as well."

So the group, composed of the Fellowship, Haldir, the Orcs, and the Uruk-Hai all sat down to watch.

Sam made more food for everyone, so they were all eating as they watched the man and elf, who had not gone beyond making out yet.

Legolas hiccupped. 'For some reason, I have the oddest feeling that we're being watched,' he whispered to Aragorn in Elvish.

Aragorn held the elf tighter. 'Just your imagination,' he muttered. The human had been trying for the last hour to unfasten Legolas's leggings, but could not do so. A hiccup escaped from Aragorn.

Legolas laughed at him. He was having the same problem with Aragorn's breeches. He was drunk and happy, and totally clueless as to the large group watching them.

The two hiccupped together simultaneously.

An hour crept by, as everyone stared at the drunk Elf and Man. But their attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere.

A raven-haired figure jumped out of nowhere, naked.

To be continued


	19. Revenge Is Sweet...

Note: Only Rutan is my character! The rest are all J.R.R. Tolkien's creation! I changed my mind! This is the last chapter in this particular fic, but there will be a sequel! Elvish speech is in ''. Any ideas for the sequel?

Revenge Is Sweet…

Part 19

Everyone stared at the naked male elf before them, except for Legolas and Aragorn.

"Ew…." The Orcs muttered.

The Uruk-Hai said, "Sick."

"I'm traumatized," Frodo whispered.

Sam stuttered, "I am as well, Mr. Frodo."

"I didn't sign up for this," Pippin muttered.

Merry elbowed Pippin. "No, you volunteered."

Haldir cried, 'You!' He stood at once.

'You!' the figure retorted.

Legolas happened to glance over, hiccupping. 'You?' he asked drunkenly.

'You…' Boromir said slowly and seriously, '…have a serious wardrobe problem.'

Rutan made a nasty face at the human, before looking around for Legolas.

'Aragorn,' Legolas whispered. 'There's some strange elf running around with no clothes.'

The heir of Isildur hiccupped and looked over. 'I can see that.'

Rutan froze when he saw the two laying together in the mud. 'How can this be? I gave him enough memory potion to wipe out every memory!'

Haldir smirked, 'You underestimated Aragorn's charms, Rutan. He is a good kisser, after all.' He thought for a few moments. 'So is Legolas.'

Legolas and Aragorn turned as one, hiccupping, as they stared at Haldir.

Haldir coughed and looked away.

Rutan scowled. 'You kissed him?'

'As a joke,' Haldir said, grinning at the dark-haired elf. 'But it had the effect that I desired. Aragorn and Legolas are together again, even without the Prince of Mirkwood having his full memories.'

Rutan drew a knife and lunged at Haldir. 

The agile blond elf snickered as he stepped aside.

Rutan went flying directly into a tree. He lay there, stunned for a few moments, before trying to attack Haldir again.

'Aragorn, why don't you take care of him?' Haldir questioned, as he dodged a second time. 'He is the one who took away Legolas's memories. Just don't kill him.'

Legolas and Aragorn unwound themselves and sat up slowly.

The Orcs looked disappointed, as the Man and Elf stood.

"We don't get to watch them anymore," one complained. "And that other elf is strange." He stared at the raven-haired elf.

The Uruk-hai scowled at the dark-haired elf.

"He's ruining everything," one said, sounding angry,

Aragorn drew Anduril and began to fight with Rutan. His movements were unsteady, because he was drunk, but he managed to block the blows pretty good, anyway.

Haldir walked over to the Orcs. "Postpone the bet for now," he muttered. "At least until Rutan is gone."

The Orcs nodded in agreement.

"We should get that elf for ruining it," another Orc muttered.

It was an intriguing thought to the Orcs, as they watched the fight between Elf and Man.

"I agree," a second Uruk-Hai hissed.

Legolas made his way over to Haldir, stumbling slightly. 'What is wrong with me?' he slurred.

'You're drunk, Legolas,' Haldir said kindly, hiding a grin. He caught the younger blond elf and winced when the mud got onto him. 'Come, Legolas. Let's get you cleaned off.'

Legolas scowled. 'You'll kiss me again,' he said suspiciously. 'Or worse.'

Haldir smiled gently at Legolas. 'I might tease you by kissing you, but I wouldn't do anything else. I wanted Aragorn to get jealous and go after you. I won't try anything this time, I promise.'

Legolas nodded slowly, and Haldir assisted him to his pack, where the younger elf grabbed some clean clothes. The taller blond elf did the same, and grabbed soap and cloths to dry with. Then the two went down to the nearby lake to clean off. Haldir was as muddy as Legolas by now.

Aragorn dodged, ducked, and slashed across his opponent's face. Blood flowed in Anduril's wake. Rutan bellowed in rage, and began his blows anew.

'Could you not put on some clothes?' Aragorn slurred drunkenly. 'You're scaring the children.' He gestured to where the Hobbits sat.

Rutan looked over and flushed when he saw the looks of fear and horror on their faces. 'Sorry,' he said. He stopped fighting for a few moments.

Boromir dug through his pack and tossed an old pair of leggings at the elf. It landed on Rutan's head. The elf dressed quickly, but had to knot the drawstring to make them stay up. Then the fight continued.

Haldir smiled when Legolas managed to clean up his body fairly quickly and put his fresh leggings on. The younger elf hadn't touched his hair, however.

'Legolas, you should wash your hair,' Haldir told him. The older elf was wearing his clean leggings as well.

Legolas hiccupped. 'I'll fall in if I try.'

Haldir sighed. 'I'll clean it for you, oh drunken one.' He grabbed the shampoo, and gestured for Legolas to kneel on the remaining dry cloths in front of the lake.

The Elven prince did so, and Haldir held the shampoo in one hand, while undoing the braids with the other. He then gestured for Legolas to wet his hair, which the younger elf did, hiccupping again.

Haldir massaged the shampoo into the blond hair of the drunk Elven prince, taking care not to be too hard or too soft. He didn't want to hurt Legolas's hair, after all.

Aragorn and Rutan were still fighting, when the human noticed that neither Haldir or Legolas were there. He decided to end the fight, and countered the stab at his shoulder.

The sound of metal clanging echoed around the spectators, who watched eagerly. Each were hoping that Aragorn would win.

Aragorn found an opening when Rutan leaped at him. The human twisted back, and brought his sword hilt up over the elf's head. Aragorn brought it down hard, and everyone winced as the dark-haired elf dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"That's going to leave a mark," Frodo muttered.

Boromir nodded. "I agree, little one."

Sam flinched. "Painful…"

Aragorn stumbled a bit, and tripped over his own feet.

Gimli grinned as the human hiccupped on the ground.

"Where did Legolas go?" Aragorn muttered, as he climbed to his feet again.

Frodo replied, "With Haldir."

Aragorn scowled and headed off in the direction of the lake.

Haldir gently rinsed Legolas's blond hair. 'Much better,' he murmured. 'Aragorn needs to clean up as well, I believe.'

Legolas hiccupped. 'When will this wear off?'

'In a while, Legolas. You and Aragorn drank a lot of wine,' Haldir told the Elven prince.

'You tricked us,' Legolas muttered, as he wrung out his hair.

Haldir grinned and nodded. 'Mmm-hmm,' he said. He took out a brush and began to work on the blond hair of the younger elf.

Aragorn scowled when he got a good look at the two blond elves. 'Legolas?' he called, not certain whom was who.

Haldir smirked a little, as he finished brushing Legolas's hair and began re-braiding it. 'There you go, Legolas. Do me a favor and return to camp long enough to fetch Aragorn's spare clothes.'

Legolas shrugged and nodded. He pulled on his shoes and clean shirt, before he returned to the camp.

Haldir turned towards Aragorn. 'May I suggest bathing before you do *anything* with Legolas? You have mud all over you.'

'Why does it matter to you? You're trying to take Legolas away from me,' Aragorn muttered.

'I could, if I wanted to… But I enjoy tormenting you.' Haldir slyly grinned.

Legolas returned with Aragorn's spare clothes. 'Here, Haldir,' the other elf murmured.

Haldir smiled. 'Place them in the tree, Legolas,' he requested.

Legolas hiccupped and did so. 'Now what?' he questioned.

Haldir smiled wickedly, before advancing on Aragorn. The human instantly grew wary of the look on the elf's face, and backed away. Haldir backed Aragorn directly into the water, and stopped. 'Take off your clothes, Aragorn.'

'WHAT?' Aragorn burst out. 'No!'

Haldir frowned. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Elves may not have moral standards, but I do. And I am not undressing in front of you,' Aragorn said, sobering up at what Haldir was saying.

Haldir rolled his eyes. 'Aragorn…' he said warningly. 'Do it or I will undress you.'

Legolas frowned and said, 'Only I can undress Aragorn.'

'Fine. You undress him, Legolas. And wash his hair,' Haldir said, rubbing his temples. Why was the human being so difficult, he wondered. Haldir was trying to do him a favor.

Legolas removed his shirt and shoes. He then rolled up his leggings to his knees, before he went into the water.

Haldir took advantage of their distraction to sprint up a nearby tree, to check on the others at the camp.

The Orcs and Uruk-Hai were getting restless.

Saruman's voice suddenly echoed around them. "Bring me the halflings!" the evil wizard shouted.

Haldir froze, and leapt through the trees quickly, praying he wouldn't be too late. He shouted to Aragorn and Legolas that the others were under attack, before he got of speaking range.

The other elf and human raced back towards the camp as fast as they could. Legolas was not wearing his shoes, so his feet hurt.

Haldir arrived and leapt out of the tree, drawing his sword. He deflected a blow aimed at Frodo, and metal clanged.

Frodo was fighting with Sting, and the other Hobbits were aiding him.

Gimli was hacking at the Uruk-Hai, with Boromir beside him.

Haldir cursed because he didn't remember what he'd done with his bow. He'd removed the quiver and bow and placed them somewhere while watching Aragorn and Legolas.

"An elf," an Orc snarled angrily. Most of the Orcs charged at Haldir.

Haldir leapt over most of them, and landed, slicing and dodging blows in a furious dance. He hoped that Aragorn and Legolas would arrive in time to aid in this battle. But the elf's heart sank when he saw another group of Orcs and Uruk-hai join the first.

"Gimli! Boromir!" Haldir shouted over the sounds of the battle, as he danced out of the way of an Orc.

"What?" Boromir called.

Gimli grumbled, "A little busy, elf!"

"Get the others out of here and to Legolas and Aragorn." Haldir's voice was grim and resigned, as he purposefully whistled sharply, to get the attention of the Orcs.

The Orcs bellowed in rage at the sight of an elf that was not dead, and ran towards him.

Boromir and Gimli reluctantly did as Haldir said, and ran away with the Hobbits. Haldir covered their retreat. The mischievous elf turned to face the incredible odds against him. To Haldir's credit, he never showed fear or uncertainty, as he began battling. He knew there was no way he could win this fight, yet he fought bravely, and never faltered. But more and more pressed around him, replacing those that were slain. Their sheer numbers overpowered the elf, and forced him to the ground.

"Where did the halflings go?" the leader of the Uruk-Hai demanded.

Haldir smiled grimly. "I wouldn't tell you if you were Illúvator himself." He was backhanded for such a remark. 

"Bring him," the Uruk-Hai leader ordered.

Haldir's hands and feet were bound, but the elf was not worried. His Elvish horse was nearby, having come at the whistle. The blond elf could have left at any time, but had wanted to have some fun first.

Haldir was slung over the shoulder of an Orc, and was carried away from the battleground. 

Aragorn and the others returned to where the battle had been fought, and found no trace of Haldir or their enemies.

Legolas was pale, even as he hiccupped. His Elvish senses picked up the trail of the Uruk-Hai and Orcs. 'We have to go after him,' the Elven prince said firmly. 'Haldir risked himself to save us, so we should do the same.'

Aragorn sighed. 'Do we have to?' he muttered, thinking of the trouble that Haldir had caused for him.

Legolas scowled. 'I will go after him alone if none will accompany me.'

Aragorn frowned and became resigned. 'Very well,' he said glumly. He didn't want Legolas running off on his own.

A high-pitched giggling caught them by surprise.

Rutan had awoken. 'And the Orcs carried Haldir away,' the elf sang gleefully, stopping to giggle constantly. 'Yes, the Orcs carried him away…'

Legolas frowned. 'What ails you?'

Rutan stood up, and giggled again. 'Mommy, I want to climb a tree,' he said, looking at Legolas.

************************************************************************

Will they rescue Haldir? Will Rutan remain mentally unstable and continue to believe that Legolas is his mother? Find out in the sequel! Any suggestions for funny and unusual torture treatments? Tell me in reviews!

To be continued in the sequel!


End file.
